I don't wanna be in love
by VTQueenTheRiipper
Summary: Chocolate y Menta  Haru se decepciona por ver a Tsuna y Kyoko besándose; Fran un chico nuevo en su colegio la sigue, ve todo y la consuela, ¿sera esto el comienzo de un romance? El summary apesta...lo se pero pasen y lean onegaaaai! :D
1. The girl with the broken smile

**¡Hola a todos chicos!**

**Es un placer poder escribir una historia por fin! *O* me alegra tanto~**

**Bueno este es mi primer FranxHaru ._. además de ser mi primera historia...pero por favor no me vayan a matar o a sacar del escenario si no les gusta! TwT denle una oportunidad TwT**

**Supongo el capitulo me salió algo largo pero está bien...creo...jeje aunque es algo esencial para la continuación del resto de la historia ._. Lamento mucho si Fran, Bel o alguno de los personajes me sale muy OOC, en serio mil disculpas, y también a quienes no les gusta mucho esta pareja ._.**

**Sin más demoras les dejo aquí el primer capítulo de mi historia!**

**Disfrútenlo mucho! (o al menos eso espero)**

**Postdata: Lo olvidaba!**

―lalalalalalala (dialogos)

_lalalalalalala (palabras sobresalientes)_

_"lalalalalala" (pensamientos)_

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece por más que lo desee le pertenece a Akira Amano, solo la historia es de mi autoría y uno que otro OC que aparecerá mas adelante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** 1.**

_**The girl with the broken smile.**_

"_Chocolates….dulces….pasteles de cereza por doquier…"_

Estaba a punto de darle un mordisco cuando…

― ¡Hahi!― el sonido del despertador la despertó de sopetón.

"_Vaya manera de destruir los sueños de Haru"_ se quejó mentalmente una castaña de obres cacao mientras con algo de pereza se levantaba de la cama, era otro día mas de instituto, ese año la habían cambiado por pedido suyo a Namimori High School para comenzar su último año de la trayectoria escolar más larga de su vida. El colegio. No le molestaba mucho haber dejado a unas cuantas amigas suyas al cambiarse, aunque en realidad no tenía muchas que se diga pero había logrado encontrar a la persona perfecta en Namimori High School, Kyoko Sasawaga, además de haber encontrado más amigos de los que pensó alguna vez tendría y entre esos su amor platónico, Tsunayoshi Sawada, más conocido como Tsuna-san o simplemente Tsuna.

Lo había conocido cuando la salvaba al haber caído al rio, era una persona gentil y muy dulce pero sobretodo valiente y le llamaba mucho la atención pero no había logrado decirle nada y no es que las niñas deban de confesarse a los niños pero en su caso él era un chico demasiado tímido y siempre estaba rodeado de sus también amigos, Takeshi Yamamoto y Hayato Gokudera ―aunque este ultimo la considerara simplemente una "mujer estúpida"― cosa que le dificultaba acercarse a él y hablar de sus sentimientos que venían floreciendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

―Buenos días hija― saludó el señor Miura mientras terminaba de tomar su café.

―Buenos días papá― saludó animosa mientras tomaba su taza de chocolate caliente y una tostada, estaba algo retrasada por quedarse pensando en su querido Tsuna-san.

Terminó su desayuno y salió corriendo, no quería llegar tarde y toparse con Hibari-san, el prefecto del colegio y de Namimori…no quería ser mordida hasta la muerte.

Estaba por llegar, veía la entrada tan cerca cuando de la nada un chico alto se cruzó frente a ella y terminó chocando con su espalda provocando que la castaña cayera al suelo.

― ¡Hahi! ¡Ay!― chilló mientras intentaba levantarse.

Alzó la mirada para terminar topándose con un par de ojos verdes sin emoción alguna con unas marcas negras debajo de ellos.

"_Que chica más rara…tiene la cabeza tan dura como una roca…"_ pensó el chico sin mucha emoción.

―…Lo siento…― terminó diciendo mientras se daba media vuelta dejándola allí botada.

"_Que chico más raro y descortés"_; pero al notar la forma en la que había caído se levanto tan deprisa como pudo, estaba roja de la pena…esperaba el no haya visto nada de nada.

Ya en clases había encontrado que por motivos de saludTsuna-san había tenido que faltar, estaba algo cabizbaja por ello pero prefirió no demostrarlo para no preocupar a los demás.

Luego de varios minutos llegó su Sensei a impartir la primera materia del dia, matemáticas, _"bien, la mañana empieza ejercitando el cerebro",_ y no es que le encantase la materia, simplemente su padre le había enseñado que las matemáticas eran la mejor manera de ejercitar su mente y como dicen: cuerpo sano, mente sana ¿no?

―Bueno estudiantes, el día de hoy tenemos nuevos compañeros que se integraran a ustedes hasta lo que queda del año, por favor sean buenos y recíbanlos con mucha alegría― repuso su Sensei mientras hacia una seña con la mano para que entren sus nuevos compañeros.

A Haru casi se le cae la mandibula al ver quienes entraban.

―Ushishishi~ mi nombre es Belphegor, pero pueden llamarme _Príncipe_…o _genio_ ushishishi~― soltó un chico alto, de tez blanca, con unos cabellos dorados que cubrían sus ojos y una sonrisa increíblemente extensa en su rostro de facciones perfectas.

―Fran…―fue lo único que dijo el chico a su costado, alto, de tez blanca igual que el otro chico pero de cabellos verdes con un sombrero de rana encima de su cabeza, ojos del mismo color que su cabello con esas marcas raras pero llamativas debajo de sus ojos, parecía ser más joven que el otro joven por sus facciones.

Su Sensei les indicó sentarse en dos puestos vacios en la parte media del salón, al rubio con risa extraña le toco sentarse cerca de Hana y Kyoko, mientras que el chico de mirada apática le toco sentarse en…

"_Esperen… ¡le toca delante de Haru!" _se quería morir de la vergüenza…primero choca con él y aunque no la ayudo y se fue del lugar dejándola botada en media calle ella había sido la culpable del golpe que le dio en la espalda; además de lo vergonzoso que hubiese sido si de verdad la hubiese ayudado, sea cual sea lo que hubiese sucedido terminaría siendo algo completamente vergonzoso para ella que era una dama.

Por su parte el chico de cabellos verdes notó a la chica con la que se había _topado _antes sentada justo detrás de donde lo habían mandado a sentarse, logró verla mirándolo y ponerse roja por su acción, de seguro por la vergüenza pero algo en el fondo le gusto de una forma un tanto extraña pero le gusto de todas maneras.

Luego de que tomaron asiento Haru quería que se la tragara la tierra. Él la había visto justo cuando ella había posado sus ojos directamente en su rostro y tuvo que voltearse rápidamente para ocultar el sonrojo en sus delicadas mejillas, el día no estaba siendo como lo esperaba.

La clase pasó entre cuchicheos y los regañadientes del Sensei porque estaban más que distraídos con los nuevos chicos.

Terminada la clase el Sensei llamó a Haru y le pidió algo que ciertamente no le agrado a la castaña.

― ¿L-Le está pidiendo a Haru q-que les enseñe el colegio a-a…esos chicos?― preguntó incrédula, ¿por qué de todos los chicos del curso precisamente era ella a la que le preguntara aquello? No era la presidenta de la clase, mucho menos del comité pero parece que todos querían hacerle algo este día.

―Por favor señorita Miura si no es mucha molestia― ella no se pudo negar a sus buenos modales.

―Está bien Sensei, ¡Haru dará lo mejor de sí misma en esta tarea!― exclamó un poco más confiada, si a ella le habían asignado algo así era por algo y no quería defraudar a nadie, además podía hacer que su día cambiase de mal a mejor y en la salida ir a visitar a Tsuna-san. Sí, ya tenía la determinación en ella, nada se la quitaría….o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

―Gracias señorita Miura― fue lo último que dijo el Sensei antes de salir de clases.

Bien ahora le tocaba ir con ellos y decirles…pero para ello esperaría al receso, le daría tiempo de pensar cómo es que iba a decirles su encomienda.

Pasaron el resto de horas restantes y Haru aun no encontraba en su cabeza la mejor manera de acercarse a ellos y decirles su tarea. Es que…era tan complicado, se notaba que no eran chicos cualquiera...es que… ¡vamos! ¿A quién en todo el mundo se le ocurriría ir con un gigante sombrero de rana y con los cabellos cubriéndole el rostro al colegio? Bueno aunque ella tampoco es que era _tan normal _ que se diga…

Sacudió su cabeza un poco desesperada, no tenía que pensarlo mucho ¿no? Solo decirlo y ya. Sí, eso era, soltarlo era la mejor manera de acabar con todo rápido.

Se levantó algo temerosa y caminó hacia ellos antes de que se escapen de su vista.

―E-Etto…―dijo llamando un poco la atención de los recién llegados.

―Ushishishi~ mira que tenemos aquí rana, una dulce _plebeya_, ¿qué se te ofrece?― preguntó el chico blondo.

Haru se ofendió un poco por su referencia hacia ella ¡¿plebeya? ¡¿Por donde? Pero la dejo pasar por ahora.

―H-Haru tiene el trabajo de enseñarles el colegio― dijo algo apenada, sentía la mirada de ambos chicos sobre ella y no podía hacer más que sentirse de esa manera, aunque a uno simplemente lo quería golpear.

El rubio levantó una ceja que obviamente no podía ser vista y el chico de cabellos verdes simplemente ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia un costado, "_¿por qué se apenaba?"_ Pensaron juntos sin quererlo.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos provocando que Haru levantase su cabeza con la esperanza de que no se hayan ido y la hayan ignorado.

―Ushishishi~ está bien plebeya.― dijo finalmente Belphegor dándose la vuelta y saliendo del curso.

―…― el chico con el sobrero de rana no dijo nada solo salió siguiendo al blondo.

Haru sonrió alegre y salió con ellos no sin antes decirle a Kyoko que no podía comer con ella y los chicos hoy.

-.-

―Y e-esta es la s-sala de maestros…― dijo una castaña frente a una sala con una gran puerta negra.

Había sido el recorrido más tortuoso que en su vida pudo dar.

Primero el chico llamado Belphegor se la paso lanzándole cuchillos a Fran por el simple hecho de que estaba "aburrido", lo más extraño es que el chico de cabellos verdes no se había inmutado mucho que digamos, en uno que otro rato soltaba un "Sempai…dolió" pero sin mostrar emoción alguna aunque en ratos le parecía un chico adorable; segundo la llamaba _plebeya _a cada instante y eso a Haru le molestaba más que el "Mujer estúpida" por parte de Gokudera-san; tercero quiso que lo cargue a mitad del camino porque estaba cansado, y por ultimo casi acuchilla por gritarle que no era un Príncipe.

Aunque aun no sabía si sentirse con miedo o simplemente enojada por las acciones de él, más por su parte Fran se comportó lo más callado que pudo, por alguna razón no estaba con ánimos de molestar a su Sempai enfrente de aquella chica de la cual aun ambos desconocían su nombre ya que su Sempai se paso llamándola plebeya todo el trayecto.

Y no solo era eso lo extraño sino que varias de sus expresiones le parecían…_lindas_, por razones que claramente el desconocía.

― ¿Esto es todo plebeya?― Bel por su parte estaba más que solo cansado, la _rana_ por ahora no lo había molestado y lanzarle cuchillos sin un motivo especifico no valía la pena, la chica era un tanto interesante…más que solo eso…era como un nuevo juguete para un rato de diversión pero cuando comenzó a ignorarlo su aburrimiento se mezcló con enojo por no ser tomado en cuenta, él es un _Príncipe_, nadie ignora a un Príncipe y menos a uno como _él_.

Haru se volteó molesta ante el uso de su nuevo _apodo_ por parte del que se hacía llamar así mismo _Príncipe_.

―Si eso es todo― respondió de manera seca. Se había cansado de llevarle la contra cuando notó que mientras ella más se enojaba más ensanchaba su sonrisa. Se estaba poniendo demasiado enojada por lo que optó dar su retirada ―Bueno ya saben cómo llegar al salón de clases, Haru tiene que irse.― y sin más dio media vuelta dejándolos atrás.

Hasta ese entonces ambos habían logrado aprender tres cosas de esa chica.

1.-Era muy ruidosa.

2.-Tenía cierta manera de expresar sus emociones usando expresiones muy divertidas y referirse a si misma en tercera persona.

3.-Era _muy _interesante. Ninguno de los dos había conocido a alguien tan interesante y ninguna persona había captado su atención en tan corto tiempo como ella.

"_Ushishishi~ esa plebeya será mi juguete personal~"_, si claro, si es que ella se lo permitía claro está.

"_Extraña…"_aunque de una manera que ni el mismo entendía hasta ahora.

-.-

"_Se acabaron, ¡por fin!"_ Pensó mientras ordenaba sus cuadernos para junto a los chicos dirigirse a la casa de su amado Tsuna-san.

― ¿Haru-chan?― llamó una voz algo familiar.

― ¡Hahi! ¡Kyoko-chan!― sonrió al voltearse a ver a su mejor amiga, no había hablado con ella en casi todo el día gracias a que tuvo que dar ese recorrido a los nuevos chicos.

―Haru-chan ¿qué tal te fue con los chicos nuevos?― preguntó como si le estuviese leyendo la mente a Haru, claro, eran mejores amigas, se conocían desde hace algunos años y habían llegado a formar un lazo tan fuerte que ciertamente podrían hasta saber si estaban mal solo por mensajes de texto.

Haru soltó un pequeño suspiro, iba a decirle que mal muy mal y a contarle lo malo del recorrido cuando no solo notó al chico con sombrero de rana frente a ella sino que se sintió mal, ella no era así de juzgar a la gente de esa manera, aunque el tal Belphegor ese se lo merecía pero el lindo Fran no…

― ¡Muy bien! No fue como Haru esperaba pero estuvo bien― sonrió sinceramente; si dejaba de lado lo molesto del chico blondo no había sido tan malo como esperaba y decidió pensar así sobre eso.

Kyoko sonrió muy feliz por su amiga, la quería demasiado y se preocupaba de ella como una hermana se preocupa de otra.

―Cierto Haru, hoy es _tu día_.― terminó anunciando Kyoko, casi lo olvida por completo.

Con _tu día _no necesariamente se refería al "día de apreciación de Haru" sino a que era el turno de ella de quedarse arreglando su salón de clases, genial…y ahora ¿Cómo iba a poder ir a tiempo a casa de Tsuna-san? Veía cada vez más negra la posibilidad de ir para allá pero si se apresuraba quizás pueda ir un rato antes de regresar a casa a preparar la cena.

Su amiga vio su consternado rostro por un rato.

―Si quieres yo puedo quedarme y hacerlo por ti no creo que noten que soy yo la que se ha quedado en vez de hacerlo tu.― propuso esperanzada de poder alzarle los ánimos a su mejor amiga.

― ¡No te preocupes Kyoko-chan! Haru puede hacerlo, tú ve con los demás y adelántense a casa de Tsuna-san, yo estaré allá apenas termine.― sonrió mientras alzaba un puño al aire.

―Está bien Haru-chan nos vemos allá, ha cierto, el día de hoy es en parejas, la presidenta me informó que era mejor que lo hicieras con uno de los chicos nuevos para que se acoplen al ritmo, escuché que son extranjeros, de Italia.― terminó comentando.

¿Italia? Sabía que eran extranjeros, se les notaba en sus facciones no propias de su país pero no esperaba que sea del país que más le gustaba en el mundo (además del suyo claro). Lo peor de todo era que uno de ellos había sido escogido para quedarse con ella ese día y ella rogaba a Kami que no sea el rubio con complejo de príncipe.

―E-Etto….Kyoko-chan… ¿quién es el otro encargado?― definitivamente no quería saber la respuesta.

―Creo que se llama _Francesco, _el chico del sombrero lindo.― a Haru le regresó el alma al cuerpo cuando escuchó a Kyoko decir eso.

―Gracias Kyoko-chan― sonrió y se despidió de su amiga.

Comenzó a buscar al inconfundible sombrero entre sus compañeros restantes y lo encontró a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida, corrió hacía él con la esperanza de que no vaya a irse y a dejarla sola.

― ¡Fran-san!― el ojiverde giró su apático rostro para toparse con unas grandes orbes chocolates mirarle con cierta alegría, algo dentro suyo se sintió cálido ante esa mirada…le era casi imposible despegar los ojos de los suyos…la pregunta era _¿por qué?_

―Fran-san hoy le toca quedarse con Haru arreglando el salón de clases, es una digamos _táctica_ que la presidenta ha decidido para que se acople más rápido al ritmo del salón.― explicó contenta de que con ayuda podría terminar el trabajo más rápido e ir a casa de Tsuna-san temprano.

Fran se la quedó observando un rato más sin decir nada…algo en ella además de lo que ya sabía atraía su mirada como un imán atrae a un metal hacia él.

―Nh…―fue lo único que pudo soltar mientras con un _gran_ esfuerzo de su parte entraba al salón de clases ignorando la mirada cacao de la chica.

Belphegor observó la escena algo pensativo… ¿qué pasaba entre esos dos?...tenía que averiguarlo…pero…lo haría luego de alimentar su estomago, su raro tío Lussuria que le pedía siempre llamarlo Luss-nee o mamá Luss por alguna extraña razón lo esperaba con su almuerzo listo en casa y su querido estomago real le pedía alimentarse…y pronto, así que dio media vuelta y salió del curso esperando encontrarlos cuando termine de almorzar.

Felizmente Haru distribuyó las diferentes actividades que tendrían que hacer para arreglar el salón; el pizarrón y el leccionario lo haría ella mientras que las sillas y papeles en el suelo se encargaría Fran.

Al inicio fue un poco incomodo, no lograba dejar de sentir una mirada sobre ella mientras limpiaba el salón pero poco a poco se sintió más…en confianza y terminó su trabajo tan pronto como empezó.

Por su parte Fran había terminado su labor mucho antes que ella, y se había dedicado a esperarla mientras jugaba KOF* en su PSP portátil, regalo de su tío Mukuro la navidad pasada, para evitar posar la mirada sobre la castaña aunque perdió una que otra vez por desviar su mirada hacía ella y no notar el ataque de su contrincante cibernético.

Cuando Haru alzó su rostro del leccionario vio el curso arreglado y limpio.

― ¡Hahi! Fran-san ha hecho el trabajo más rápido de lo que Haru esperaba.― sonrió ampliamente la castaña mientras se levantaba luego de guardar el leccionario en el cajón del escritorio.

Fran se levantó también guardando su PSP en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Haru se preguntó ¿cómo le entraba ese _aparato _en su bolsillo? Pero decidió no alargar más la charla y el asunto para ir a casa de Tsuna-san en lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Salió del establecimiento con Fran pisándole los talones, no le molestaba su presencia, es más era tan…callado, tan…monótono que parecía que no estaba allí aunque ella sabía que obviamente la acompañaba; estaba tan cerca de su destino y seguía creyendo que Fran estaba consigo, sería algo bueno integrarlo al grupo o al menos suponía que lo sería pero cuando volteó a buscarlo él ya se había ido.

Suspiró y se llamó tonta internamente, quizás él la estaba acompañando hasta encontrar el desvió a su casa pero ella no le habló así que de seguro pensó que lo estaba ignorando.

Lo que Haru no sabía era que en realidad él se había quedado unas cuadras más atrás atándose los zapatos, cuando notó que la castaña no se detuvo pensaba que estaba con prisa y dentro suyo una pizca de curiosidad afloró así que decidió bajar su velocidad al caminar y mantener la distancia para ver a donde se dirigía con tanta prisa y ansias; quería saber a qué se debía esa sonrisa muy diferente a la que le dedicó horas antes, esa era una sonrisa de felicidad simplemente una que cualquiera puede tener al no quedarse solo, pero esta nueva era de felicidad mezclada de un sentimiento diferente, y añoranza acerca de algo.

Cuando Haru dio la última vuelta que faltaba hacía la casa de su querido Tsuna-san vio una escena que hubiese preferido evitar sobre cualquier cosa…

Allí estaban…su mejor amiga Kyoko…con el chico que sentía amaba…Tsunayoshi…dándose un beso…ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pena pero con una pequeña sonrisa aflorando en sus rostros…

Sentía que verdaderamente quería desaparecer…que quería hundirse en lo más profundo de la tierra y nunca más salir de allí…sus piernas se paralizaron…no podía moverse pero comenzaba a llorar y no quería que sus sollozos hicieran notar su presencia…así que saco fuerzas de donde las tenía ocultas y corrió los más rápido que pudo lejos del lugar escuchando su nombre ser gritado por ambos…

Fran observó la escena a la distancia…vio lo mismo que la castaña observó, y se sintió algo molestó al ver como la sonrisa de aquella chica tan feliz se quebraba ante tal espectáculo…parecía que se caería en pedazos allí mismo pero logró correr y escapar de esa pesadilla que parecía perseguirla…no sabía qué hacer si ir tras ella y secar sus lágrimas cosa que era lo que algo en el fondo le decía o dejarla que se desahogue sola consigo misma cosa que le decía su conciencia.

Decidió seguir lo que esa cosa en el fondo le decía pero solo por esta vez y corrió técnicamente detrás de la chica…le perdió el rastro a la vuelta de la esquina pero se dejo guiar por los pequeños sollozos que se escuchaban desde un parque en la siguiente cuadra.

Haru corrió lo más que pudo y se detuvo en el parque desierto cerca de su casa…entró y se dejó caer junto a un árbol en una esquina…estaba destrozada, no sabía que las cosas serían de esa manera…Kyoko…su mejor amiga…ella sabía….ella _sabía_ más que nadie que ella amaba a Tsuna…sabía que él era el chico de sus sueños con quien soñaba casarse y ser feliz…pero…ella en el fondo supo siempre que él no sería para ella…que él solo tenía ojos para su mejor amiga…y si se correspondían…¿quién era ella para separar a dos personas enamoradas una con la otra?...nadie…no era nadie…

Fran se detuvo frente al parque buscándola con la mirada, parte de él sabía que era algo estúpido, que ella lo vería y lo mandaría volando por irrumpir en su vida…pero no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía, alcanzó a ver a una chica de cabellos castaños recogidos de espaldas a donde él estaba…se acercó con cuidado, no quería asustarla, no ahora.

Haru logró sentir que alguien estaba viéndola…la misma sensación de momentos atrás con Fran-san, se giró alzando la mirada…

Y allí estaban…

Chocolate con menta…

Haru solo sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y eso hizo, se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo y rompiendo en llanto…

Los ojos de Fran se ensancharon por milímetros mientras de poco a poco correspondía su abrazo…en su pecho algo se oprimía…ella había sido a su manera tan extraña muy buena con él, tanto que le parecía espantoso verla llorar…y no porque se la viera fea sino porque algo dentro de él odiaba eso…le gustaba su sonrisa…le gustaba mucho la calidez que transmitía con ella…pero ahora estaba rota…y él la quería devuelta…sea como sea…

Era estúpido pensar como dos desconocidos habían llegado tan rápido a algo como esto pero…el amor se manifiesta de maneras que la misma razón jamás logrará entender…aparece de la nada…y así de la nada también se va…aunque a veces…aparece de la nada y se queda allí…por siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien que les pareció? owo <strong>

**Preferí**** usar los títulos en ingles espero sirvan ._.**

**Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas, opiniones, lindo, malo, bueno, regular, asqueroso, etc! sus opiniones y criticas son los que ayudaran a que esta historia tenga un progreso y a que pueda crecer como escritora también.**

**Gracias por leer~! :D**

**Pero esto es como la alquimia un intercambio equivalente, yo les doy algo que leer y ustedes unos lindos reviews ¿no? owo **


	2. Through it all, just stand up

**¡Hola a todos!**

***w* estoy taaaaaaaan feliz!**

**¡No pensé tener tantos reviews en un solo capítulo! Me han hecho muy feliz…gracias TwT sus reviews son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**También gracias a quienes pusieron como favoritos a esta historia, de verdad, gracias *w***

**Lamento haber tardado mucho en subir el capitulo pero estuve de vacaciones unos días y salí jeje**

**Bueno sin más aquí el siguiente capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, aunque de verdad quisiera que si u.u pero le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_Through it all, just stand up._

Había pasado una semana…una semana y todo estaba tan mal como al inicio…

Había intentando aparentar…con todos pero más con Kyoko y con Tsuna…pero aún se la solía ver por las esquinas lamentándose y llorando por ello…se sentía patética pero no podía evitarlo.

Por su parte cierto príncipe y cierta rana estaban más que simplemente preocupados…habían admitido su disgusto y preocupación luego de varios días de haber estado junto a la castaña y de haber visto como su sonrisa tan diferente y sin duda especial se desvanecía poco a poco y era cambiada por una fingida y sin gracia.

Bel aún no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué no se alejaba de ella…había perdido lo especial, había cambiado casi toda manera de ser y no le llamaba mucho la atención pero él había decidido que ella sería su juguete…ella debía de serlo…y no se alejaría de ella hasta que eso sucediese…era un príncipe…él tenía todo lo que quería.

Fran en cambio sentía raras oleadas de fastidio hacia Tsunayoshi y de pesar hacía aquella castaña…le parecía inconcebible lo que él había cometido…imperdonable pero no podía hacer nada al respecto salvo estar allí con ella…

Aún recordaba lo sucedido aquella tarde.

_**Había comenzado a llover…era como si el cielo se uniera a su dolor y era algo demasiado irónico pensar en ello…ella siempre pensó que él había sido su cielo…aquel inalcanzable cielo que siempre deseaba por lo menos tocar con la yema de sus dedos.**_

_**Él no tenía ni idea de que hacer…si seguir allí o irse…ya la había consolado lo suficiente y notaba que su silencio no le molestaba.**_

_**Y no, no lo hacía…más bien ella lo agradecía.**_

―_**Fran-san…gracias…―repuso en un hilo de voz mientras lentamente bajaba la mirada del cielo y la posaba sobre él.**_

_**Si antes no sabía qué hacer…menos ahora…no tenía palabras, o si las tenía no salían. **_

_**Pero estaba bien…por ahora…el silencio le hacía bien a ella.**_

_**Si bien dicen que se odia al silencio porque es el camino a nuestros pensamientos están en lo cierto pero cuando es un silencio compartido sólo se queda en las pequeñas palabras no expresadas…o al menos eso pensó Fran durante unos momentos mientras Haru se quedaba dormida apoyada en su hombro.**_

Sí, lo recordaba tan bien…incluyendo el resfriado que se ganó durante unos días.

Pero… ¡por Kami-sama, ya había pasado _una _semana! Y nada…

Era hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

―Rana…tengo una idea ushishishi~―dijo Bel sacando de sus pensamientos a Fran.

El aludido lo miró con esa mirada tan suya, sin emoción alguna, pero Bel sabía que habría un cambio cuando él le dijera su brillante plan.

― ¿Qué es _baka-sempai_?― terminó contestando, lo más seguro es que se tratase de alguna idea completamente egocéntrica y fuera de lugar.

―Teme~…―lanzó un par de cuchillos y siguió― Tengo una idea para alzarle el animo a mi plebeya ushishishi~

Eso tomó a Fran desprevenido.

Alzó milimétricamente una ceja…estaba bromeando… ¿verdad?

― ¿Y cuál es esa gran idea Sempai?― preguntó sin mostrar mucho su interés.

―Ya lo verás rana ushishishi~ sólo tengo que hacer una llamada.

Fran se quedó pensativo mientras miraba a su Sempai irse con teléfono en mano.

Haru estaba en la terraza por quinta vez en el día, había visto a Hibari-san por allí pero este al ver que no reaccionaba con sus inusuales _¡Hahi!_ Y demás expresiones permitió que se quede solo por un rato más.

Estaba optando por regresar a casa temprano cuando una risa muy peculiar le llamó la atención.

―Ushishishi~ hasta que por fin te encontramos― dijo Bel mientras caminaba hacía ella con una sonrisa más ancha de lo normal.

―Bel-san…Haru no está con ánimos por ahora…―respondió mientras se giraba a ver el horizonte.

Luego de una que otra cantaleta de Bel este aceptó ser llamado así por una insignificante plebeya como ella…estaba tan preocupado que se lo permitía para ver alguna reacción que jamás llegó.

―Ven con nosotros, por hoy serás una _principessa*_ si lo haces― okey…eso sí era extraño…

Haru volteó a verlo con una pizca de curiosidad en su rostro, miró a Fran detrás de Bel y este solo asintió.

Fran sabia que no era una mala idea después de todo…o al menos así lo hizo ver su Sempai, estaba seguro que una que otra expresión saldría de ese rostro que ahora era tan parecido al suyo.

Luego de uno y otro argumento que obviamente era una gran mentira Haru decidió acompañarlos saltándose las últimas clases del día que ciertamente no le interesaban mucho que digamos.

-.-

Bien…esto…se pasaba…esto era… ¡UN GRAN ERROR!

La cabeza le daba vueltas…estaba comenzando a decir incoherencias…

No lograba ver bien nada…

Bel estaba técnicamente en el suelo…dormido…

Eran las 10pm o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Fran estaba echado en el sofá con una botella en su mano.

Y el _barman _estaba riéndose como…pues…como un completo imbécil.

No tenía idea de cómo había terminado así…

Y lo peor de todo…su papá…

Definitivamente haberlos seguido en su juego fue un GIGANTESCO ERROR, y eso que las palabras no alcanzaban…

_**Habían salido del establecimiento escolar, por suerte y no se toparon con el prefecto, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras en silencio, parecían meditar en algún asunto así que ella no les hizo mucho caso…tenía mucho en que pensar…**_

_**La última semana se la había pasado lamentándose de lo mal que era su vida amorosa…tanto lo había hecho que no había notado cuan preocupados estaban todos con sus fachadas de felicidad…inclusive los chicos nuevos estaban así…y eso que ya no se los podía llamar "chicos nuevos" sino Fran-san y Bel-san, había terminado acercándose a ellos desde aquel día tortuoso para su corazón.**_

_**Se pararon frente a un local grande con el nombre "Taverna Squalo"*, no sabía mucho italiano pero la primera palabra se le hacía tan familiar…**_

_**No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, Bel la había jalado dentro del local cuando…**_

― _**¡VOOOOOOOOIIII! ¡Ratas llegan tarde!― gritó un hombre alto, de tez blanca, cabellos plateados largos quizás debajo de la cintura, con una mirada desafiante y un traje de…**_

_**¡¿De Barman?**_

―_**Ushishishi~ un príncipe puede llegar a la hora que desee― expuso el blondo mientras tomaba asiento frente a la barra.**_

―_**Squalo-san…no grite muy fuerte…―se quejó Fran tomando asiento al lado de Bel.**_

― _**Pedazo de ratas…tuve que cerrar mi negocio temprano por ustedes, bien ya digan ¿Cuál es la dichosa emergencia?― el hombre llamado Squalo (o al menos eso suponía) parecía más calmado pero aun tenía esa mirada filosa en su rostro.**_

―_**Miura-san tiene problemas del corazón― Fran sabía que ella muchas veces le había pedido que dejara de lado el Miura y use el Haru pero por alguna razón cuando intentaba decir su nombre su corazón se aceleraba de una manera impresionantemente extraña.**_

_**Squalo miró a la chica de pies a cabeza…se veía destrozada, no cabía duda de ello, su apariencia estaba algo descuidada, tenía unos ojos cacao vacios, y una sonrisa sin mostrar.**_

_**Haru se sintió algo molesta por la manera en la que él la analizaba.**_

― _**¡Já! Se le nota…―repuso luego de un rato.**_

_**Squalo sabía que estaba prohibida la venta de licor a menores de edad pero… ¡vamos! Para los problemas del corazón un buen trago no vendría mal.**_

_**Como dicen, el alcohol ahoga las penas.**_

_**Saco una botella de ron y tres vasos de shots, los puso frente a la barra y los sirvió.**_

_**Haru alzó una ceja… ¿qué era eso?**_

―_**Ven, toma―dijo el peli-plata mientras le extendía un vaso.**_

_**Haru lo tomo algo dudosa…estaba entre la espada y la pared, rebobinó todo en su cabeza en un instante. **_

_**1ro.- Un bar.**_

_**2do.-Un barman obviamente.**_

_**3ro.- Un vaso con una sustancia extraña, entregado por un extraño en un lugar claramente ilegal para ella.**_

_**Bel la miró por un instante, su plan parecía funcionar.**_

― _**¡VOOOOOOIIII!― gritó Squalo haciendo saltar a Haru.**_

― _**¡Hahi!― soltó Haru haciendo que casi se caiga el vaso de sus manos.**_

_**Bel y Fran sonrieron, bueno este ultimo casi imperceptiblemente pero lo hizo. Definitivamente el plan estaba funcionando.**_

_**Bel se tomó de un solo trago aquel líquido extraño y Haru ensanchó sus ojos de una manera increíble aunque la hacía ver tierna.**_

―_**Ushishishi~ no es tan malo…principessa…adelante―sonrió amplio, estaba seguro que un solo trago haría que ella pierda los estribos.**_

_**Haru lo vio…vio a Fran…vio a Squalo…vio el vaso…**_

_**Ya estaba allí ¿no?...pero… ¡ella es una dama! Las damas no beben…aunque…¡al diablo! Un solo trago no le haría mal… ¿verdad?**_

_**3 horas después…**_

_**El padre de Haru, el señor Miura estaba preocupado porque su hija no llegaba a casa, había hablado con sus amigos del colegio, incluso con Gokudera-kun, pero ninguno le daba razón de donde se encontraba, eran las 6pm y ella debía de haber llegado hace dos horas.**_

_**Le faltaba solo ir en busca de dos personas más, los nuevos amigos de su hija, Bel-san y Fran-san, no le desagradaban, para nada, pero eran diferentes y llamaban mucho la atención.**_

"_**Los jóvenes de hoy" pensó mientras iba de camino a la casa del chico blondo.**_

_**Tocó el timbre dos veces y esperó unos segundos…**_

_**Un hombre de cabellos raros con un mechón verde, gafas negras y un delantal de cocina salió a recibirlo.**_

―_**Oh~ buenas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?― ese hombre…no era normal…pero el señor Miura prefirió no hacer….comentario alguno.**_

―_**Disculpe, no sé si se encuentre Bel aquí…busco a mi hija, Haru Miura― dijo cortésmente expresando su preocupación en el rostro.**_

―_**Bueno, mi sobrino Bel aun no llega…hmm….creo saber donde pueden estar señor Miura jojojo~ sígame― dejó el delantal detrás de la puerta y salió.**_

_**Caminaron por un rato hablando de sus niños y de lo rápido que ahora la sociedad avanza, entraron a una zona comercial y pasaron a un pequeño callejón no tan apartado donde resaltaba un lugar con el nombre "Taverna Squalo"**_

_**El señor Miura alzó una ceja…tiene que estar bromeando.**_

4 horas después.

― ¡Y YO ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡BORRACHO Y LOCO! ¡Y MI CORAZOOOOON IDIOOOOTAAAA! ¡SIEMPRE BRILLAAAARAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Y YO TE AMAREEEEEE! ¡TE AMAREEEEEE POR SIEMPREEEE! ¡NENA NO TE PEINES EN LA CAMA QUE LOS VIAJANTES SE VAN A ATRASAR!― por todas partes se escuchaban los gritos del señor Miura y de Squalo…

Habían llegado hace cuatro horas…primero, él grito, su hermosa hija estaba más borracha que perro de esquina desahuciado, segundo, no aguantó la pena así que le pidió al barman semi-conciente de que le sirva un trago, tercero, más tarde estaba cantando hombro con hombro con el peli-plata.

Haru estaba sentada al lado de Luss-nee (había accedido a llamarlo así luego de haber ido a casa de Bel unos días antes) ya algo más tranquila pero sin poder contener mucho la risa por su padre y Squalo-san.

―Haru no entiende como las cosas terminaron así….jajajajaja...mañana el papa de Haru estará…jajajajajaja…con una gran jaqueca― no podía pronunciar bien las palabras gracias a la risa.

―Ne, Haru-chan~ ―llamó Lussuria mientras volteaba a verla.

Había logrado entender la situación en cuando vio a Bel y a Fran en un estado no muy bueno que digamos.

El rubio se encontraba hablando incoherencias con la pared, el peli-verde solo tenía esa mirada monótona pero cuando se levantaba no podía ni dar un paso…no era de ellos ser así, en realidad solo les paso una vez y con esa experiencia parecía no querer hacerlo nunca más, pero…al notar a cierta castaña desahogar sus penas con el vaso, entendió un poco la situación.

― ¿Sí Luss-nee?

―No dejes que las cosas del corazón te cieguen por completo…hay veces en que tendremos que dejar algunos amores atrás…porque simplemente no es el indicado…pero porque no lo encuentras ahora, no quiere decir que jamás lo harás…al contrario…los amores que tendrás de aquí en adelante servirán de experiencia para el verdadero amor que encontrarás pronto…no te dejes caer solo porque una persona que no supo ver lo hermosa que eres tanto por dentro como por fuera…recuerda siempre que ante todo debes levantarte y seguir con una sonrisa― había logrado encontrar las palabras correctas para llegar al corazón de Haru y sacarle más que solo una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes se habían callado y habían escuchado cada una de las palabras de Lussuria, Fran y Bel se miraron…debieron de haber pensado en eso antes de todo, Haru estaba llorando de felicidad mientras abrazaba a Lussuria y le agradecida, había perdido a su madre hace años por lo que había olvidado la magia de las palabras femeninas (aunque a Lussuria no se lo puede llamar 100% mujer…o quien sabe).

Pero…la magia no duró mucho tiempo.

― ¡GUAK!― vomitó el señor Miura en nada más y nada menos que los zapatos de Squalo.

― ¡VOOOOOIIIIIII! ¡Los tendrás que limpiar!― gritó enojado mientras los sacudía un poco.

Si el señor Miura seguía vomitando se lo descontaría a Bel y Fran.

Haru se levantó algo preocupada pero con esa vida nueva en sus ojos cacao.

Soltó una risotada por la cara de su padre luego de terminar, mañana a ambos les iba a doler la cabeza como no tenían idea.

Pero algo estaba claro para Haru…no iba a ser una derrota…sino la victoria de haber encontrado que pase lo que pase, las experiencias siempre estarán allí y la vida siempre será eso, experiencias…experiencias que servirán para su crecimiento personal…pero sobre todo para darse cuenta que detrás de cada caída hay una mano amiga que la ayudara a levantarse ante todo…

Habían salido del establecimiento de Squalo, Lussuria cargaba al papa de Haru, quien se había desmayado luego de un rato, Fran cargaba a Haru en su espalda, no estaba _tan_ mal como para dejarla caer o algo semejante, a Bel lo retuvo Squalo en su taberna para que le ayude a limpiar el desastre ya que él había sido el promotor de todo.

Ya en casa de Haru, Lussuria entró y dejó en su cuarto al señor Miura quien comenzaba a soñar con cosas realmente extrañas, Fran y Haru se quedaron abajo un rato.

―Hmm… ¿Fran-san?― llamó Haru al ojiverde.

Y luego…otra vez estaban allí…

Chocolate con Menta…

― ¿Si?― preguntó como típicamente lo hace.

Haru desvió un poco la mirada…no sabía si hacer lo que tenía en mente o no…pero…se arriesgaría además él y Bel habían estado esta última semana con ella…y no se habían separado para nada.

Se acerco lentamente y poso sus labios en la mejilla izquierda de Fran.

Este sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago y la sensación de calor en sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

―Gracias…por todo― sonrió Haru algo sonrojada por su acción.

Fran sonrió solo un poco, definitivamente _esto _no se lo esperaba.

Y mucho menos Lussuria que alcanzó a ver todo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_"Esos dos…el amor esta en el aire…aunque aun no lo noten"_ pensó Lussuria con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>*Principessa: princesa.<strong>

***Taverna Squalo: Taberna del tiburón.**

***KOF: juego King of fithers (lamento no haberlo puesto la ultima vez ._. lo olvide)**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? owo**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y ando apuradiiiiiiiiisima porque me sacan de la lap pero de verdad gracias por sus lindos reviews y espero este capítulo no los defraude.**

**¡Cuídense mucho y gracias por todo!**

**La vida es una ruleta, es como dar y recibir, entonces ¿qué tal si yo les sigo dando más capítulos y ustedes mas reviews? :D**


	3. Awake and alive

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente!**

**Aquí estoy como siempre con un nuevo capítulo que darles.**

**¡Este capítulo va dedicado a Drake99999!**

**Muchas gracias por las ideas en serio me sirvieron muchísimo para poder hacer este capítulo, de verdad ¡muchas gracias! :D**

**Bueno chicos sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero lo disfruten mucho (:**

**Disclaimer: KHR lamentable y tristemente no me pertenece, le pertenece a la increíble Akira Amano, salvo uno que otro personaje dentro de esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**_Awake and alive._**

Dolor…

Eso era lo que sentía al caminar por el pasillo con un café expreso en la mano.

Sí, sentía dolor…pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Se había levantado semiconsciente de lo ocurrido el dia anterior, hasta se había olvidado de su gigantesco sombrero de rana. Recordaba haber llegado a su departamento, entrar y lanzarse al sofá, luego levantarse para darse cuenta que se le había hecho tarde para el colegio; se levantó y oh sorpresa…un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atacó.

Sí, estaba con resaca.

Y obviamente no era el único.

Una castaña caminaba lento por los pasillos hacia su salón de clases, había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca en la vida quería volver a beber, jamás, sea cual sea la razón no lo haría, su cabeza le estallaba y las aspirinas no estaban sirviendo que digamos; su padre se había levantado con la misma expresión en el rostro pero no hizo comentario alguno, tenía un importante viaje de negocios y ya estaba tarde; por suerte para Haru cuando regresara del colegio él no estaría para hacerle preguntas, y no estaría en unas cuantas semanas.

Se paró frente a su curso, no quería entrar, el sonido de las voces de sus compañeros se escuchaba más alto de lo normal y no le estaba haciendo gracia que digamos.

Pero no podía evadir clases.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y entró para sentarse en su puesto de siempre en la mitad del salón de clases.

Una chica alta de cabellos cortos y con ojos culpables se acercó a ella despacio.

―Ahm… ¿Haru-chan?― llamó mientras se agachaba un poco hacia la castaña…era su imaginación o su cabello olía a _mini-bar_.

Haru alzó lentamente la cabeza para toparse con nada más y nada menos que con Kyoko.

―Kyoko-chan *bostezo* hola…―no tenía ánimos ni para molestarse ni para animarse, estaba demasiado cansada.

― ¿te sientes bien Haru-chan?― se la veía fatal. ¿Qué le había pasado?

―Sí, Haru está bien, no te preocupes solo es un dolor de cabeza es todo― dijo Haru mientras volvía a recostarse en su asiento.

Kyoko no hizo más comentario, ya se imaginaba que había pasado y lo dejaría así, se lo preguntaría luego.

Un rubio entró con recelo al salón, le dolía TODO, el maldito de Squalo lo había mantenido en esa taberna de mala muerte hasta que quedo más reluciente que el lavabo de su baño, y además tenía una jaqueca del demonio que ni las aspirinas le lograron quitar. Esa plebeya….había sido su culpa y se las haría pagar luego, pero mientras se recostaría en su asiento hasta que llegue su Sensei.

Fran ya había llegado y se había recostado en su asiento, no quería saber del mundo por ahora, solo quería dormir o por lo menos que caiga una bomba y destruya la mitad contraria del colegio y pueda largarse a casa y descansar.

Pero eso sería mucho pedir… ¿verdad?

Luego de unos minutos la Presidenta del curso, Kimoni Takada mandó a llamar a los tres para una urgencia.

―Kimoni-chan, dinos rápido que sucede ¿sí?― dijo Haru mientras se recostaba en el escritorio del profesor.

―Bueno Haru-chan…Bel-san y Fran-san…ayer ustedes no estuvieron en las últimas cuatro horas de clases…por consiguiente…pues…han sido reportados.

Esa noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para todos.

¡¿Reportados? ¿¡Estaba segura!

Eso era malo…._muy _malo…

Fran vivía sólo por lo que no pasaría gran cosa, pero un reporte era algo muy malo en su expediente…

Bel y Haru en cambio vivían con adultos, y no importa si estos se encontraban del otro lado del mundo…el reporte les llegaría. Haru ya se imaginaba la reprimenda que le daría su padre sumado a lo de la noche pasada, y Bel ya se veía estampado en la pared gracias a su tío Lussuria que podía ser muy dulce y todas esas afeminadas cosas pero…cuando se trataba del colegio…era más poderoso que el mismo Hulk.

Los tres suspiraron…había algo peor que el reporte en sí y sus representantes…

Tenían que ir a ver al prefecto.

-.-

Hibari Kyoya, el más temido de todo el colegio y de toda Namimori en sí, estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles cuando un ligero golpe en la puerta captó su atención.

―Adelante― dijo de manera seca y algo cortante. Estaba irritado por mucho papeleo, le pediría a Kasukabe que termine el trabajo luego para que él pueda tomar una siesta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dando a revelación tres estudiantes de último año que habían sido reportados por fuga.

Si no fuese por esa herbívora castaña los mordería hasta la muerte…aunque lo estaba considerando muy seriamente.

―H-Hibari-san…―dijo Haru muy nerviosa.

Ella nunca había sido mordida hasta la muerte por Hibari y tampoco quería empezar ahora.

Bel y Fran se encontraban técnicamente frente a ella. Ellos sabían del prefecto y su tendencia extraña por querer morder hasta la muerte a todos los que desafíen las reglas de Namimori; debieron de pensar también en eso antes de haber hecho lo de ayer.

―Herbívoros…―empezó Hibari.― Ustedes han violado las reglas de Namimori High School…merecen ser mordidos hasta la muerte― dijo mientras se levantaba sacando sus tonfas.

Haru soltó un audible "¡Hahi!" dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, cuando por la ventana se escuchó un pequeño canto.

―_Hibari~ Hibari~―_cantó un pequeño canario amarillo.

Bel y Fran alzaron una ceja… ¿qué era eso?

― ¡Hibrid-chan!―gritó Haru mientras atrapaba a la pequeña ave.

La había visto un par de veces por la escuela y había jugado con ella hasta que supo que le pertenecía a Hibari, pero aun así el ave había siempre estado junto a ella cada cuando.

Hibrid se posó en su mano, le agradaba ella, se notaba.

Hibari dejó sus tonfas…había sido la primera vez que esa herbívora y los otros dos habían roto las reglas…se la dejaría pasar…solo porque era la primera vez; pero les daría un castigo.

Se sentó en su escritorio y saco una carpeta; la había leído hace unos días…se la entregó el mismísimo director del colegio, así que sea como sea era importante.

―Herbívoros― llamó.

Los tres se viraron hacía él, una con mirada de cachorro asustada, el otro con mirada enigmática por su flequillo y el siguiente con una monótona mirada tan típica de él.

―No los morderé hasta la muerte…pero…tendrán un trabajo importante que hacer― dijo mientras les extendía la carpeta. Ellos debían encargarse ahora, él estaba muy ocupado, debía tomar una siesta.

-.-

En el jardín trasero del colegio, Haru estaba leyendo emocionada y muy feliz el contenido de la carpeta entregado por Hibari, él les había dicho que borraría su marca del reporte, la fuga de las cuatro clases y que no los mordería hasta la muerte si se encargaban de llevar a cabo esa tarea encomendada por el mismísimo Director del colegio.

Haru aceptó con gusto luego de escuchar de qué se trataba.

Pero Bel y Fran parecieron estar en un total desacuerdo.

¿Un show de talentos?...estaba bromeando…debía de.

Ellos no sabían nada de shows de talentos, no tenían ninguno o bueno no que ellos recordasen, pero la propuesta de borrar todo y no entregar reporte era demasiado tentadora, así que terminaron aceptando de todas maneras.

―Bien Fran-san, Bel-san; Haru tiene una buena idea para esto― expuso emocionada la castaña.

"_Esa sonrisa…"_ pensaron ambos mientras la miraban un rato. Habían olvidado lo cálido que se sentía esa sonrisa.

―Bien plebeya, ¿de qué se trata tu idea?― le tomó a Bel un largo rato poder quitar su mirada de esa sonrisa.

―Es muy sencillo, aquí dice que podemos utilizar cualquier fiesta para realizar el show, entonces Haru pensaba que ¡podíamos utilizar Halloween para hacerlo!, faltan solo tres semanas y es justamente un Viernes, ¡sería espectacular hacerlo ese día!― se notaba demasiado su felicidad.

Fran no dijo nada…solo la miraba, su sonrisa resplandeciente, esos labios que depositaron un dulce beso en su mejilla ayer, esas obres cacao perfectas y especiales que expresaban más de lo que se decía…era tan…_especial_…estaba comenzando a pensar que eso cálido en su pecho cada vez que la veía era más que solo el efecto de hablar con una chica bonita…él…estaba sintiendo más conforme pasaba el tiempo, no podía ver sus ojos sin evitar sonrojarse y eso le molestaba…quería ver esos hermosos ojos chocolate siempre…pero ese estúpido sonrojo hacía que evitase su mirada, no le parecía justo que su corazón le esté jugando pasadas de esa manera.

―Apoyo la idea de Miura-san― dijo luego de un rato. Aun no podía llamarla por su nombre, tenía que hacerlo y buscaría la manera luego.

Bel los vio un rato….esa rana…estaba actuando muy raro últimamente, claro que él sabía el _porqué_ pero no entendía la razón por la cual _aún _no se lo decía a _ella, _era tan evidente…

Haru hizo un pequeño puchero de disgusto.

―Fran-san…le he dicho que puede usar mi nombre desu~.

"_Adorable"_ pensó Fran mientras lentamente sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero carmesí.

Tuvo que hacer lo mismo de siempre, desviar su mirada un poco hasta calmarse bien.

El timbre del final del receso sonó. Por suerte ellos solo estaban a la vuelta del salón de clases, no querían llegar tarde a ninguna clase…Hibari los observaba.

-.-

Era la hora de inglés, una de las tantas clases favoritas de Haru, por su buena suerte había aprendido un inglés superior en su anterior colegio por lo que no tenía ningún problema con ello; dio una vuelta con la vista a la clase, Yamamoto estaba sentado con su sonrisa de siempre en el lado contrario a ella pero en frente, sabía que era algo distraído por lo que procuraba estar siempre primero y prestar atención; Gokudera-kun estaba siempre en frente pero nunca prestaba atención, aunque no era un problema, él era excelente en todas sus materias; Tsuna tenía cara de perdido como siempre, no sabía mucho de inglés y no era bueno en idiomas que digamos, a Haru le bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca, Tsuna no cambiaba.

Y hablando de él…Ya no se sentía tan mal como antes, en realidad no se sentía _para nada _mal, al contrario…se sentía más viva y mejor que nunca, había reflexionado las palabras de Luss-nee y había llegado a más de una conclusión, ahora estaba 110% segura que ella quizás nunca amó de verdad a Tsuna…simplemente se sentía verdaderamente agradecida por su acto la primera vez que se conocieron, y es que ¿quién no lo estaría si un chico desconocido te termina salvando la vida? Pero el caso era…que simplemente era eso…agradecimiento y admiración…nunca fue _amor._

Su Sensei hizo una pausa en la clase para que Haru de el aviso de que las audiciones para el show de talentos estaban abiertas, haría los volantes y los repartiría por el colegio al día siguiente, la idea tuvo una gran acogida entre sus compañeros de clases quienes se estaban comenzando a apuntar para dar sus audiciones el dia siguiente.

Pero también, hizo una pausa para presentar a alguien más.

Era una chica de intercambio, venía de Italia al igual que los chicos y estaba aquí para terminar su último año de secundaria y luego ir a estudiar a la Universidad de Tokio.

Bel no supo cómo reaccionar, si gritar, desmayarse o qué mismo hacer, pero algo tenía que hacer.

Ya que la chica parada enfrente del salón era nada más y nada menos que su _ex novia…_

―Viper…―se presentó mientras tomaba asiento en el único puesto vacio en el salón…

Junto a Bel.

Bel se puso de todos los colores, Fran lo miró y sonrió mentalmente…pobre de su Sempai, esto iba a ser _muy _divertido.

Bel alzó la mano, se excusó y salió corriendo al baño.

Haru lo miró y miró a la chica nueva, era alta, de apariencia delgada y algo extraña…tenía las mismas marcas que Fran debajo de sus ojos pero las de ella eran de un tono morado al igual que su cabello solo que este era mezclado con un tinte de azul, pero su rostro no se veía por completo ya que cargaba una extraña capucha encima. No era para nada fea, al contrario era bonita (o lo que se podía ver de ella lo era) y parecía conocer a Bel y a Fran. Haru hizo una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde si deseaba unirse a ellos en el Show de Talentos. Le serviría.

Viper sonrió satisfecha al ver al rubio correr lejos de ella.

Bel se las haría pagar y desde hoy empezaba su venganza.

-.-

Pasaron las últimas horas y habían sido las más entretenidas que Fran pudo tener alguna vez.

Su Sempai tuvo que regresar al haberse topado con Hibari en el pasillo para el baño, y no pudo salir en todo el rato siguiente, Viper emanaba un aura completamente amenazante hacia su Sempai mientras este no la "tomaba en cuenta" aunque claro, eso era imposible ahora.

Quería saber cómo le explicaría la verdad y las razones de sus actos anteriores en Italia, él le había dicho a Viper que tenía que irse a _América _para realizar su último año allá e ir a la Universidad de Nueva York; le dijo que una relación a tal distancia no podía funcionar y que ella debía de buscarse a alguien mejor en Italia, hacer una vida nueva y olvidarse de él, pero nunca imaginó que ella descubriría la mentira detrás de sus palabras, aunque lo esperaba, oh claro que sí, ellos habían sido amigos mucho tiempo y él sabía que a Viper _nada _se le escapaba.

Al contrario por su Sempai que aunque había estado de novio con ella toda la secundaria no había notado tantas cosas que Viper tenía a simple vista, una de esas…era que ella…de verdad lo quería, ella sí lo amaba y aunque él dijese que no, también lo hacía, pero se engañaba así mismo con esa fachada de Príncipe destronado que tenía y no le daba la oportunidad a sus ojos de ver lo que tenía.

"_La oportunidad de ver….lo que tenía enfrente…"_ pensó Fran en sus propias palabras mientras observaba de reojo a cierta castaña que arreglaba su maleta para ir a casa.

Haru estaba apresurada, no quería que Viper se le vaya de la mira, quería que ella este con ellos ayudándolos dentro de la organización del Show, es más hasta podía participar, terminó de arreglar su maleta y fue a su encuentro.

―Viper-chan―llamó a la nueva chica.

Viper se giró con una mirada algo monótona en su rostro.

"_Se parece mucho a Fran-san" _pensó Haru mientras buscaba palabras para expresarse.

Bel alzó una ceja imperceptible, ¡¿qué demonios estaba haciendo esa plebeya con la bruja de Viper? No iba…esperen…no, no, y mil veces no…

―Estamos realizando un Show de talentos junto con Fran-san y Bel-san…y me preguntaba si…

―Claro…estoy dentro― no dejo que ella termine su frase y soltó la suya.

Wow…eso había sido rápido.

― ¡Hahi! ¿De verdad?― preguntó incrédula.

―Si…―respondió Viper mientras tomaba su maleta.― Cuenta conmigo…Haru-chan~― dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha…esa chica le sería útil.

Haru sonrió amplio, las cosas estaban más que solamente mejorando.

Pero Fran y Bel se quedaron pasmados…Viper…estaba siendo _amable_ con Haru y no sólo eso…le dio un indicio a la castaña de que piense que estaban comenzando a ser amigas…

Viper… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Fran se acercó, la miró y jalo a Haru del brazo para llevársela a casa…averiguaría luego que era lo que tramaba Viper, era divertido ver como se metía con su Sempai pero no permitiría que use a Haru para sus planes.

Haru soltó una queja pero se calló al ver que se trataba solo de Fran, lo siguió y salió del establecimiento dejando atrás a Bel y Viper.

Eso si había sido una mala idea.

Viper se volteó a ver a Bel. No había nadie más que solo ellos en el salón.

Bel la miraba de manera inescrutable.

―Yare~ Yare~…así que…_América… _¿no?

Oh…oh…estaba enojada.

―Ushishishi~ no podía decirte que venía a Japón…no eran mis planes…principessa…― soltó Bel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A Viper casi le da un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Había tenido que sobornar a más de una persona para llegar hasta allí, gastar su _preciado dinero_, viajar a diferentes estados, hasta que logró encontrarlo en la pequeña Namimori…y él le decía que no se lo podía decir porque no estaba en sus estúpidos planes…

Quería golpearlo.

Pero se aguanto un poco…

―Querido Belphegor…esto apenas comienza…y lo sabes…―dijo amenazadoramente.

―Ushishishi~ claro que lo se…―se acercó un poco…podía no haber notado muchas cosas de ella…pero conocía lo suficiente…

"_¡Está…muy…cerca!" _pensó con desesperación Viper…podía sentir su cálida respiración en su rostro…y él estaba _muy cerca_ para su gusto.

Bel sintió cierto cosquilleo en su estomago…sí…la había extrañado…no cabía duda de eso…es más, comenzó en ese instante a creer que _de verdad_ la había extrañado.

Bajó un poco su rostro y se acercó un poco más.

Viper intentó controlar sus mejillas y sus expresiones; no quería mostrarle debilidad…claro que no pero…sus labios _casi_ se rozaban.

―Ushishishi~― soltó y al mismo rato salió casi volando del curso dejando a una exhausta Viper atrás.

Controlar los instintos y las hormonas era un trabajo duro.

-.-

―Gracias por acompañar a Haru hasta su casa, Fran-san― sonrió Haru mientras se paraba enfrente de su puerta.

Fran vio su espalda un instante…no había entablado conversación en todo el camino…no sabía de qué hablar tampoco.

Haru abrió la puerta y se volteó a verlo.

―No hay de que…―dijo al final antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar rumbo a su departamento.

― ¡Fran-san!― lo detuvo Haru.

El aludido se giró para verla.

― ¿No quisiera pasar a tomar algo antes de irse? El papá de Haru no está así que no habría inconveniente alguno.

Fran se sonrojo un poco, un pensamiento no tan bueno se paso por su mente.

"_Cálmate…" _se dijo mentalmente así mismo.

―Tengo cosas que hacer en casa, será para la próxima― terminó diciendo.

No sabía si sería capaz de controlar sus hormonas si se quedaba sólo con ella, aunque estaba seguro que de un beso robado no podría pasar, era muy inocente.

Haru sonrió levemente.

― ¡Está bien! ¡Pero la próxima vez prometa quedarse!― pidió espontáneamente con una sonrisa que casi le quita el aliento al peliverde.

Fran supo que lo que haría iba contra sus principios esenciales de ser él mismo….pero no podía evitarlo.

Soltó una media sonrisa y asintió.

A Haru se le llenaron de calor las mejillas.

Fran sonriendo…se lo veía tan…_"guapo…"_.

Dio la media vuelta y se fue largo dejando a Haru con sus pensamientos.

-.-

― ¡Por fin! ¡Haru terminó de limpiar!― estaba exhausta pero había servido; su casa por fin estaba limpia y ordenada.

No había tenido tiempo de hacerlo con lo de ayer y lo sucedido hace días…sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en ello.

Su vida estaba tomando un rumbo prometedor…

Fran y Bel se habían convertido en lo que se podía considerar mejores amigos…

Aunque no desplazarían nunca a Yamamoto.

Pero habían hecho un nuevo espacio en su corazón, uno que estaba completamente agradecido con ellos.

Bel tenía esa manera arrogante y egocéntrica de ser, pero en cada acto se encontraba una pizca de ayuda y sinceridad hacia su persona.

Fran siempre callado y apático…no muy abierto a los demás pero siempre con una que otra cosa muy especial que la ayudaba a que su dia sea mejor…

Los quería…eran sus amigos…

Se sentía nueva, despierta al mundo y viva, más que nunca; el show de talentos también le serviría para pasar tiempo con ellos y divertirse de mil y un formas, y estaba segura ellos estarían con ella.

Se sentía tan autosuficiente, tan renovada, tan…nueva…que podía saltar por toda la casa.

Pero la limpieza le quitó algunas fuerzas.

Y aun tenía deberes por hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien chicos ¿qué les pareció? owo<strong>

**Lamento mucho si Hibari me salió muy OOC de verdad, mil disculpas u.u**

**Sé que no se esperaban algo así jajaja lo sé de verdad; agradézcanselo a Drake99999, ni bien leí sus ideas se me vinieron las mías, jajajaja.**

**Muy pronto aparecerán más de los Varia, habrá más romance entre Fran y Haru (la cual espero que pronto se dé cuenta que siente más que solo amistad por Fran TwT) y entre Viper y Bel.**

**¿Cómo será el show de talentos y qué habrá en él? Bueno eso es un misterio~ que espero pueda aclararlo pronto.**

**Si tiene ideas para el fic, criticas constructivas, opiniones como bonito, feo, malo, asqueroso, etc etc no duden en expresarlas; soy abierta a todo tipo de criticas y opiniones :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo y un agradecimiento especial para: _queenchibi, baunyoko, Tsuki-chan (graaaax! :D), Drake99999 (graaaxias de nuevo xD), GokuderaHashune, maruvi96, kizunairo, y a todos los que pusieron la historia como favoritos; de verdad gracias._**

**Nos estamos leyendo chicos.**

**Cuidence mucho.**

**Att:**

**Andre~!* [VTQueenTheRipper]**

**Dar y recibir, eso es bueno ¿no? Asi funciona la vida del ser humano, damos y recibimos, pero ¿qué tal si yo les doy más y más capítulos y ustedes más hermosos reviews? owo**


	4. As long as you love me

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Este es un BelxViper en un 90% se me ocurrió la idea que me servirá mucho para el siguiente capítulo y la relación entre Fran y Haru que comenzará ya a tomar más forma :D**

**¡Espero mucho les guste y puedan disfrutarlo!**

**Quizás esta vez si me haya salido muy OOC Bel y Viper así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo ewe…y sorry por ello jeje nwnU**

** ¡Sin más aquí se los dejo!**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece…si me perteneciera no estaría escribiendo esta historia sino que estaría tomando sol en las Bahamas XD así que le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

…_**As long as you love me….**_

Eran las 4am y Bel aún seguía dando vueltas alrededor de su cama…no había dormido nada de nada y solo le faltaban dos horas para levantarse e ir al colegio…

Pero no pudo dormir…contó ovejas; llamó a Lussuria para que le cuente uno de esos cuentos infantiles; este le cantó una canción de cuna con su horrenda voz; contó una y otra vez las estrellas desde su ventana pero nada; no podía dormir y todo porque sólo un nombre se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Viper…

Hace dos tardes había estado a menos de un centímetro de darle un beso, pero logró contenerse lo más que pudo y así salió corriendo hasta su casa…

Porque no caminó…corrió, peor que cerdo huyendo del carnicero.

Y es que no podía hacer más…él sabía que si se quedaba allí terminaría dándole un beso…y cavando más que su tumba.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Las cosas parecían empeorar.

Ese dia habían sido las primeras audiciones para el show de talentos…Haru y Viper se encargaron de todo…y eso lo dejaba a él y Fran como participantes…

Así que ahora…eran amigas.

Fantástico…

No sabía qué hacer…en realidad desde que la vio entrar por la puerta del curso se le borraron todas las posibles ideas.

Pero qué más daba, allí estaba, en Namimori, en un departamento a una cuadra y media de su casa…

_Keep your hands off my girl~ _

_Keep your hands off my girl~ _

_They said ahhhha ahhhhhha~ _

Tomó su celular, ¿quién podía ser a esa hora?

Vio el número del responsable plebeyo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿La rana?...

― ¿Qué pasó rana? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas de la madrugada?―dijo algo ronco por no haber soltado palabra en toda la noche.

Se escuchó un bostezo en la otra línea.

―_Baka-sempai… ¿qué pasa cuando uno sueña con una chica y…_

Cortó la llamada…

Podía ser lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que tenía…

Pero no quería saber de mujeres a esa hora…

-.-

Viper estaba algo cansada, pero no tenía ni idea del porque no podía dormir…

Tenía en su cabeza aun lo sucedido dos tardes atrás…

Maldito Belphegor…

Maldito amor...

Maldito corazón…

No había venido a hacer las paces con él…había venido a hacer una guerra mundial…

Dicen que el corazón de una mujer es un mar lleno de secretos…bueno pues el suyo era un corazón herido lleno de más secretos de los que en algún momento puedo pensar tendría.

-.-

― IT'S HAAAAAARD TO BELEEEEVIE~ THAT I COOOOULDN'T SEEEE~ THAT YOU WHERE AAAAAALWAYS~ RIGHT BESIDE MEEEE~ ―se escuchaban esos…bueno…_alaridos_ por doquier.

Habían buenos, _muy _buenos participantes….pero también habían malos…_muy _malos participantes.

Viper estaba por lanzarle más que solo su zapato.

― ¡SIGUIENTE!― gritó exasperada…

Ayer había tenido suficiente de alaridos, bombas atómicas, cuchillos, magia, lectores de cartas, etc…etc…etc…. ¿cuantos más querían participar?

En eso comenzó a sonar una suave música de fondo que luego se transformó en un _house_ que se escuchaba por todo el teatro.

Haru y Viper miraron a ver de quien se trataba.

―It might not be the right time~ I might not be the right one~ but there's something about us I want to say~ 'Cause there's something between us anyway~― salió un chico alto, de cabellos como una…_¿piña? _...

Viper sabía exactamente de quién demonios se trataba…

Le lanzaría más que solo un zapato.

― Qué demonios haces aquí…Mukuro…―preguntó cortando su inspiración…

Ella no había notado su traje ¿verdad…?

Estaba vestido con un pantalón muy a los años 70, de color índigo con detalles grises sobresalientes, además de una camiseta de flores…a Haru casi le da un tic nervioso en el ojo… ¿qué se creía ese tipo?... ¿Fiebre de sábado por la noche?

―Kufufufu~ mi querida Viper…hace mucho que no te veo ¿cómo estás?― preguntó el chico de cabellos azules en un peinado estilo piña colada.

―Pregunté que qué demonios haces aquí…este es una audición para el show de talentos de esta escuela, no deberías de estar aquí― Viper fue cortante y ¿cómo no serlo? Él es su mentor, técnicamente el mentor de ella y Fran así fue como se conocieron, cuando un chico de once años con peinado de piña presentó a dos niños de ocho años frente a la casa del Mago Teobaldo.

El aludido suspiró sonriendo mientras un humo de color índigo lo cubrió haciendo que sus ropas cambiaran a lo que se llamaría normalidad.

Oh vaya, él era de Kokuyo High School.

Bel y Fran al escuchar la risa tan familiar se acercaron un poco y vieron a nada más y nada menos que a Mukuro Rokudo en el escenario, por suerte y lo vieron con sus ropas ya cambiadas.

― ¿Qué carajos hace esa cabeza de piña aquí?― preguntó Bel algo molesto.

Esa piña…aún no había olvidado lo sucedido en Italia…

_**Italia, 14 de Febrero…hace cuatro años atrás.**_

_**Bel se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor del patio del colegio más prestigioso de toda Italia, se había decidido, tenía que declararse…siempre había visto chicas que se le abalanzaban y querían estar con él aunque este las trate mal…eran muy lanzadas para su gusto así que las trataba como simples plebeyas…hasta que conoció a una chica extraña de buena alcurnia, su nombre…fácil…**_

―_**Viper…―suspiro algo fastidiado…**_

_**Ella técnicamente le había robado el aliento desde la primera vez que lo desafió en frente de todos y él terminó perdiendo, y es que en póker nadie es mejor que Viper.**_

―_**Baka-sempai…solo dígale lo que siente y ya…―dijo su pequeño "aprendiz" más cercano a un mejor amigo que podía tener.**_

―_**Rana…no tengo ni idea de cómo decirlo…y no se lo puedo decir así como así…sabes cómo es Viper― sí claro que lo sabía.**_

_**La fría y seca de Viper…cómo ella y su ego maníaco Sempai habían podido terminar enamorados era aun un misterio para él…pero si eso le traería más diversión, estaría dispuesto a soportar su conflicto amoroso.**_

_**Bel se había decidido, se lo diría…hoy, ya, ¡ahora! Era un día especial después de todo y se dice que los Italianos son más enamoradizos que los propios Franceses, había que darle crédito a Shakespeare por amar tanto Italia y pintarla así en sus novelas.**_

_**Paró su andar de aquí para acá y decidido a conquistar el corazón de esa obstinada bruja de Viper caminó al patio central en su búsqueda.**_

_**Viper se encontraba conversando con su antiguo maestro de las artes oscuras, la magia y el ocultismo; Mukuro Rokudo; él la había ido a visitar, no la veía desde que ella y su estúpido aprendiz tenían doce años y habían dejado Florencia para establecerse en Génova; debía de darle crédito a los años, su fría aprendiz seguía tan frívola como siempre…pero mucho más guapa; la adolescencia le asentó bien.**_

_**Ella confiaba en él, ciegamente lo hacía, él por muchos años había estado allí para ella y Fran, así que le contó su no muy buen agradable conflicto amoroso con cierto rubio de la realeza.**_

_**Mukuro se quedó plasmado…la adolescencia si había hecho algo no muy bueno…**_

_**Malditas hormonas…**_

_**Viper estaba 110% segura de lo que sentía hacia ese…pelmazo muchacho que quizás pronto la alejaría de su lado.**_

_**Un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas casi ocultas de su aprendiz le hicieron notar que el estúpido ese estaba cerca…así no lo pensó ni dos veces…e hizo algo de lo que ciertamente sabía se arrepentiría…pero Viper era de su propiedad, no era más que su hermosa Chrome, pero…era especial…y no dejaría que cualquiera la aleje de él, hasta preferiría que su estúpido aprendiz lo haga.**_

_**Así que no lo pensó más y le robó un beso.**_

―_**Baka-sempai…creo esa chica que forcejea con mi estúpido Sensei cabeza de piña es Viper― dijo Fran mientras se giraba hacia Bel.**_

_**Este último ya no estaba a su lado sino que estaba plasmándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Mukuro, él lo conocía, sabía quién era, y se las iba a pagar por robarle un beso a su futura novia.**_

_**Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con la fuera creciente de Viper quien terminó dándole más que su merecido a Mukuro.**_

_**Sí…le costaría unos días estar en el hospital después de eso.**_

_**Luego de la paliza, Fran se encargó de Mukuro llevándolo lejos de Bel y Viper.**_

_**Y obviamente dejando a estos dos solos.**_

_**Viper llevó a Bel a la enfermería, tenía que curar una herida en el labio que le dejó Mukuro al intentar defenderse.**_

―_**No tenías que haber hecho eso…yo lo hubiese podido manejar muy bien sola…―repuso mientras con cuidado lo curaba.**_

―_**Tsk…ese imbécil cabeza de piña…no tenía derecho de….¡Auch! ¡Hey!―se quejó mientras sentía como Viper apretaba el algodón empapado de alcohol en su herida.**_

― _**¿Por qué lo golpeaste…?...No te debería de importar…― Viper agradecía a todos los santos por haber dejado que el Director acepte el hecho de que usara una capucha en clases…así ahora no se vería en la necesidad de ocultar su sonrojo.**_

_**Bel suspiró…era ahora o nunca…**_

―_**Viper…el príncipe sabe lo que piensas de ti…y lo que los demás piensan de ti…pero no lo hago…el príncipe no piensa eso…es que…no me interesa quien seas…de donde vengas…que has hecho en tu vida…yo…pues…bueno…―estaba frustrándose tenía las palabras en la punta de su lengua pero no sabía cómo decírselo…**_

_**Viper estaba más roja que antes, parecía semáforo, ¿qué demonios trataba de decir?**_

―_**No me interesa nada…de tu pasado…o lo que sea…con tal que tu…pues…**__**il tempo che mi ami principessa*…**_

_**Okey…Viper tenía que controlar sus emociones antes de desmayarse…**_

_**OMFG! Ese estúpido…se le estaba declarando…**_

_**No tenía que pensar mucho en una respuesta…**_

_**Cuando Fran llegó luego de dejar a su estúpido sensei en un hospital y entrar en la enfermería del colegio encontró una escena que no esperaba, así que decidió salir y dejar que esos dos sigan con su intercambio de saliva.**_

_**Luego le preguntaría a su Sempai los detalles.**_

Claro que recordaba eso…

Aún se las debía ese estúpido…

Pero…él y ella no tenían nada…de nada…entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan…fastidiado viéndolos hablar?

―Etto…Viper-chan…¿quién es ese sujeto?― preguntó Haru completamente perdida de lo que sucedía.

Viper bufó…maldito Mukuro como lo detestaba ahora.

―Mi antiguo mentor…Mukuro Rokudo.

Mukuro se encontraba ya enfrente de ambas chicas, miró a la castaña quien se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca.

― ¡Hahi! ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí Mukuro-san si hace unos minutos estaba en el escenario desu~?― preguntó sorprendida.

Él sonrió…_"Que chica para más interesante"_

―Magia…kufufufu~ sólo eso…―sonrió y tomo la mano de la castaña para plantar un beso en la misma.

A Haru se le llenaron de color las mejillas.

Viper rodó lo ojos.

Mujeriego…

-.-

Las audiciones terminaron, Haru quedó impresionada con las presentaciones de Bel y Fran, también con la de Yamamoto y la de Gokudera; había sido muy entretenido verlos a ellos en _acción_ y mientras duraron las presentaciones estuvo en compañía de Mukuro quien no paraba de coquetearle…aunque Haru no notó ni una pizca de eso, estaba tan concentrada en las audiciones que no tenía tiempo de ver sus esfuerzos.

Pero Fran si los había visto, y estaba…podría decirse enojado…porque quería lanzarle la caja de su Sempai encima pero…prefirió no decir ni mostrar nada.

Bel por su parte tenía que hacer algo…recordar el pasado lo había dejado más que pensativo y había hecho que en su interior florezca la pregunta…

"_¿De verdad fue buena idea dejar a Viper?..."_

Ni siquiera recordaba el por qué lo había hecho…quizás por diversión que creyó encontrar en la castaña pero notó que esta solo era…como decirlo…lo que Fran era para él…nada más…

Él recordaba que desde que vio a Viper…no había visto a _ninguna_ otra mujer en su vida…Viper llenaba sus requisitos, lo que él buscaba, él le había dado muchas cosas pero ninguna material…porque enfrente de los demás ellos eran una cosa…pero…solos eran otra que le gustaba mucho…no podía sacársela de su cabeza…entonces Viper…_tenía _y _era_ algo sumamente _diferente. _

Viper era otra cosa, algo más…grande…algo especial…algo único…y dicen que lo que es por destino para uno nunca se va…pero el corazón siempre se tarda de esperar…

Por ello tenía una idea…

―Rana…ven necesito tu ayuda― jaló consigo a Fran quien a regañadientes lo siguió.

-.-

Eran las 9pm y Viper sólo quería ir a dormir…había el día más largo de todos.

Mukuro se la paso…como sería la palabra…_jodiendo_ a Haru mientras esta no le prestaba ni una pizca de atención, fue divertido al inicio, después fastidioso; además de que no podía dejar de pensar en la primera vez que beso a Bel y estaba tan frustrada consigo misma que solo quería dormir y olvidarse del mundo.

Pero cierto peliverde la había citado en el parque…decía que era algo de vida o muerte, y como él era una especie de hermano para ella decidió ir.

Estaba por llegar al parque cuando comenzó a escuchar una ligera melodía…

Entró y no pensó encontrarse con lo que se encontró…

Era la banda del colegio…estaba allí tocando una canción…

Con el estúpido de Bel en frente de ellos con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

Viper quería morir de la vergüenza…pero cuando escuchó bien la letra de la canción…le pareció tan familiar…

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine__  
><em>_I'm leaving my life in your hands__  
><em>_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind__  
><em>_Risking it all in a glance__  
><em>_And how you got me blind is still a mystery__  
><em>_I can't get you out of my head__  
><em>_Don't care what is written in your history__  
><em>_As long as you're here with me_

_Chorus:__  
><em>_I don't care who you are__  
><em>_Where you're from__  
><em>_What you did__  
><em>_As long as you love me__  
><em>_Who you are__  
><em>_Where you're from__  
><em>_Don't care what you did__  
><em>_As long as you love me_

_Every little thing that you have said and done__  
><em>_Feels like it's deep within me__  
><em>_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run__  
><em>_It seems like we're meant to be_

Viper no sabía que decir…y es que esa mirada (aunque no le podía ver los ojos ella sabía de qué mirada se trataba) que Bel tenía…era…

Demonios….el amor te hace vulnerable…débil…soñador…pero sobre todo…un completo imbécil…

Pero parece que a ambos les gustaba.

Recordaba lo relajante que era su presencia…esa manía suya de ser…recordó todo…y también el final.

―Belphegor…lo nuestro se terminó…_tú _lo terminaste…así que ¿qué demonios quieres?...

Bel sonrió….tomó el micrófono y cantó el último pedazo de la canción…

―_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows__But I guess it shows~__When you look into my eyes~__What you did and where you are comin' from~__I don't care, as long as you love me, baby~_― sabía que ninguno de los que se encontraban allí con él diría algo, ya los había amenazado de la manera adecuada.

Viper sintió como si su mandibula se le caía…

Esto…esto merecía mucho más de lo que ella quería darle…además de un zape en la cabeza…

Él…se estaba humillando ante los vecinos que pasaban por allí, ante Fran que estaba en una esquina casi matándose de la risa a su manera, Lussuria cerca de él…lo molestaría hasta más no poder, y todo sólo por ella…

Definitivamente se merecía más…

―Bel…― empezó Viper― sólo dime una razón concreta y certera para aceptar que volvamos…―su monotonía no se iba…había logrado controlar sus emociones hasta el momento y ahorrarlas para cuando llegue a casa...

Bel sonrió, sabía que le pediría algo así.

―Ushishishi~ porque no importa quien sea, que haya hecho, cual sea mi historia o donde este…tu y yo estamos destinados…principessa…il tempo che mi ami…y lo sabes.

Por supuesto que ella lo sabía.

Viper sonrió.

Eran unos obstinados, tercos, cabezas huecas, uno un egocéntrico, amante de los cuchillos y la otra una aptica, loca por el dinero…

Sí...habían nacido para ser el uno…para el otro…

Viper hizo señas con su cabeza para que los presentes de más salieran del parque.

Bel le sonrió.

Ella simplemente lo miró y esbozo una leve sonrisa. No olvidaría su venganza…claro que no, sería divertido hacerla…pero…por ahora lo dejaría de lado…

Y así lo demás que paso esa noche…quedara solo entre ellos.

-.-

Fran iba de camino a su departamento…había conseguido ayudar a su sempai y las cosas por lo visto iban mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba.

Abrió con pesar la puerta, entró, cerró con llave y fue a recostarse a su habitación...era viernes, así que podía dormir para largo.

Sacó su celular…se pondría a leer unas cuantas mangas en línea, sus comics ya los había leído todos…tendría que comenzar a comprar nuevos. El aviso de un mensaje entrante captó su atención.

_Viernes 17 de Octubre._

_20:00 horas._

_De: Haru-san._

_¡Fran-san! Buenas noches, Haru esperaba saber si estaba libre el día de mañana, es que…Haru necesita ayuda para hacer unas compras y como usted vive solo a unas cuadras podría ayudarme además que me debe algo…~ lo recuerda desu~…_

_Espero no tenga nada que hacer mañana._

_ATT:_

_¡Haru!_

Sonrió para sí mismo…

Vio su reloj…hmm…no era tan tarde.

-.-

Haru estaba por irse a dormir, había esperado el mensaje de respuesta de Fran durante un largo rato, y al no recibirla pensó que estaría ocupado leyendo alguna manga, o jugando o simplemente durmiendo.

Escuchó el _bip _de su celular al recibir un mensaje.

Lo tomó de su mesita de noche y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

_Viernes 17 de Octubre._

_21:30pm_

_De: Fran-san~!*_

_Estoy libre…paso por su casa a las nueve…Lamento responder tarde…Haru-san…_

_Buenas noches._

Haru estaba emocionada, le escribió su nombre…había sido un adelanto…pero esperen…

¿Por qué razón el mensaje le sonaba a una cita?...

De alguna manera ese pensamiento le gusto mucho…pero de seguro imaginaba cosas.

-.-

Le había costado quince minutos borrar, escribir, borrar y reescribir el mensaje que le había enviado…

Esperaba comience a notar sus no muy perceptibles señales…aunque si no lo hacía…le tocaría actuar…había recordado a su antiguo sensei…y ella…

Definitivamente…tenía que actuar…a su manera pero debía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>*il tempo che mi ami: siempre y cuando tu me ames.<strong>

**¿Qué tal? owo**

**No se si el capitulo me haya quedado tan bien pero espero que sea de su agrado (TwT no me linchen!)**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por poner la historia en sus favoritos es un honor de verdad T/T me hacen tan feliz!**

**Bueno Viper se ablanda un poquito pero…muajajaja su venganza aun sigue en pie y espero me salga fantástica, la relación entre Haru y Fran va en un mejor carril y el show de talentos se acercaaaa~ no puse nada de las audiciones porque después no habría chiste xD!**

**Bueno espero sus hermosos reviews, críticas constructivas, opiniones, ideas para el fanfic, que tal les parece si es bonito, feo, horrible, etc etc!**

**Take care of yourselfs~**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**ATT:**

**Andre~!* [VTQueenTheRipper]**

**Me gusta mi filosofía…yo doy chaps y ustedes reviews ¿Qué les parece? owo**


	5. Situations

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una increíble canción de Escape The Fate se llama Situations como el título del capítulo, la canción no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo en sí pero es incre so escúchenla se las recomiendo owo.**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo otro capítulo~**

**¡Espero lo disfruten mucho!**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, fuese millonaria si fuese mío *w* así que le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**_Situations._**

Bostezo…

Era demasiado temprano para levantarse, nunca se levantaba tan temprano los sábados…pero había prometido pasar por alguien, además de eso tenía que dejar algo arreglado el departamento.

-.-

Eran las 9am…y Miura Haru recién se desprendía de los brazos de Morfeo.

Culpable…

Su despertador, porque nunca sonó.

― ¡Hahi! ¡Haru se quedó dormida! ¡No puede ser!― exclamó mientras rápidamente se levantaba de la cama y corría hacía el baño.

Por suerte y había visto su ropa ayer.

Oh…esa es la razón.

Durmió tarde por ver que ponerse.

― Aish…Genial Haru…― pensó en voz alta mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

-.-

Fran estaba listo de camino a casa de Haru…había sido otra noche en la cual soñó con ella…y es que sus sueños son tan inocentes que por ello no se preocupaba en las mañanas.

Se despeinó un poco sus cabellos verdes y suspiró…si su Sempai lo viese sin su sombrero de rana…le clavaría más cuchillos dejándolo peor que cactus en el desierto; pero dudaba encontrárselo por la calle…con él y Viper juntos de nuevo seguramente andarían metidos en alguna casa jugando una que otra partida de póker.

Llegó a casa de Haru, inhaló hondo y lo soltó de una…ya había llegado hasta allí…

Se acercó al pórtico y toco el timbre dos veces.

Miró su reloj de _Spiderman_ que marcaba las 9:15am, esperaba y ella ya estuviese despierta.

-.-

Haru escuchó el timbre así que tomó la rápida decisión de no recogerse el cabello en su típica coleta sino cepillarlo rápido secarlo un poco con una toalla y salir así.

Naturalmente no estaría tan desesperada por cambiarse o ver que le quedaba mejor y esas cosas pero…algo en ella le seguía diciendo que era una especie de cita.

"_Pero…Fran-san nunca estaría invitando a Haru a una cita…somos solo dos buenos amigos en su último año de secundaria… ¡Haru despierta y apresúrate!" _pensó mientras terminaba de masticar su tostada y se metía rápido un chicle de menta en la boca, cita o no uno nunca sabe.

-.-

La puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa chica de largos cabellos castaños sueltos, un vestido de mangas cortas algo ajustado en la cintura pero ligeramente abierto desde la cadera hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla con ligeros encajes de flores celestes y de un tono amarillo pastel que la hacía ver más que radiante, unas flats que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido…

Fran pensó que si los ángeles existiesen en la tierra llevarían de nombre _primavera._

No sabía qué hacer, ni donde ocultar su rostro…

Se había en parte arrepentido de no llevar su sombrero de rana.

Haru lo vio un rato y no pudo controlar un ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

Fran estaba…bueno…se lo veía más…era todo un…ufff…hormonas, hormonas, ¿qué es lo que le hacen a los adolescentes de hoy en dia?

Llevaba una camisa verde algo ajustada debajo de una chaqueta ligera de tono gris oscuro, un pantalón jean azul oscuro que, debía de admitirlo, le quedaba _muy bien_, unos converse negros y como nunca sin su gran sombrero de rana.

Sus inocentes pero inexpresivos ojos verdes resaltaban con los colores…

Kami…necesitaba un balde de agua…pero no para agua sino para…bueno ustedes entienden.

―A-ahm…Fran-san…v-vamos― logró decir mientras le daba la espalda para cerrar la puerta y tomar la llave del escondite secreto.

Fran no dijo nada de nada, pero no porque no quería sino porque no podía.

Ya sabía a qué se refirió su Sempai hace algunos años cuando le dijo que Viper técnicamente le robó el aliento.

Las mujeres definitivamente eran peligrosamente perfectas.

-.-

Habían caminado por varios lugares, comprando de todo un poco, Fran estaba feliz aunque normalmente no se nota, Haru estaba tranquila, estar con él siempre la ponía así.

Pero Fran aun no había actuado, y tenía que hacerlo…pero no sabía cómo…

Quería golpearse contra una pared.

―Fran-san ¿por qué no entramos a comer algo de pastel?― preguntó Haru emocionada.

―Está bien…―dijo mientras caminaba enfrente.

Había una puerta…

Oportunidad uno: ser caballeroso.

Se adelantó un poco y abrió la puerta para ella…pero no notó que había alguien detrás.

Haru abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a ver quien había sido la víctima.

Fran miró monótonamente a la persona pero con un ligero brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

― ¡Fraaaan~! Deberías de ver bien lo que haces― se quejó un hombre algo musculoso con unas gafas negras y un inconfundible mechón verde.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo según había soñado…

― ¡Luss-nee! ¿Se encuentra bien?― preguntó Haru mientras ayudaba a Lussuria a levantarse.

Luego de ayudar a Lussuria y de soportar su berrinche por haber casi destruido su perfecta nariz Fran aceptó comprarle una bolsa de hielo e ir por su casa a ayudar con la limpieza si se iba de una buena vez.

Al notar las ganas del peliverde por quedarse solo con la castaña aceptó no sin antes darle un tip al estilo Lussuria.

―Ya sabes Franie~ Siempre debes de usar con…

No lo dejó terminar la frase, le lanzó la funda de hielo y le cerró la puerta del local en la cara.

―Le diré al estúpido sempai que no le permita ver la programación de media noche…

Haru soltó una risita y se sentó en una mesa para dos de la esquina.

¡Oh sí!

Oportunidad dos: comprar el pastel.

Se acercó a la caja y buscó el pastel de fresas que había visto la castaña siempre compraba en sus días de apreciación, lo compró y se lo llevó.

― ¡Gracias Fran-san!― sonrió amplio la castaña haciéndolo sentir bien.

No más interrupciones, en un momento solos por fin.

Pero…es malo hablar antes de tiempo.

-.-

Un cabeza de piña iba caminando por la zona comercial de la pequeña Namimori, había escuchado que su bella aprendiz terminó regresando con el loco de los cuchillos y ya no tenía diversión.

Hasta que alcanzó a ver a cierta pareja que compartía un pastel cerca de donde él caminaba.

―Kufufufu~ vaya, vaya…pero si es mi estúpido aprendiz…y la castaña bonita…esto será muy divertido kufufufu~― dijo mientras se metía a un callejón…tenía que preparar su jugada.

-.-

Terminado el pastel se pusieron a conversar un poco, a Haru le pareció completamente inusual que Fran se abriera tanto a una conversación pero le gustaba pensar que era porque estaba comenzando a confiar en ella como ella esperaba que él lo hiciera.

Antes le hubiese molestado entablar una conversación fuera del sarcasmo con alguien pero…esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, actuaba a su manera…y parecía ser que las cosas iban a salir bien esta vez.

Dejaron el establecimiento y fueron en busca de unos últimos utensilios de limpieza para Haru y luego irían a la feria que se encontraba en la ciudad vecina por lo que tenían que tomar el tren.

Haru sabía que si se apresuraban y dejaban las cosas en casa alcanzaban a tomarlo y regresar a tiempo para la cena.

Pero no contaban con la operación "Piña Colada".

-.-

Estaban de camino a la feria en el tren el cual extrañamente estaba casi vacío, era fin de semana, además de que era sábado…el tren debería de estar de lleno pero no lo estaba.

Haru no le tomó mucha importancia para ella era mejor porque quería decir que quizás la feria estaría casi vacía, pero a Fran se le hacía muy extraño y una sensación familiar le fastidiaba.

De alguna extraña manera…le recordaba a su mentor.

Fran miró la hora…debieron de haber parado hace dos estaciones…pero el tren no se detenía.

Alzó una ceja imperceptiblemente…

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Luego de un rato más el tren se detuvo frente a una estación que no pertenecía a la ciudad vecina.

Parecía abandonada…

Una de las bancas de la estación tenía un símbolo de piña.

Fran se dio cuenta de la situación en ese momento.

Había caído de redondo en la trampa de su estúpido mentor; y había arrastrado consigo a Haru llevándolos en un tren equivocado y terminaron en la conocida…

Ciudad fantasma.

Se decía que al sur de Namimori se encontraba una ciudad que una noche extrañamente dejó de tener habitantes…distritos comerciales…todo había desaparecido…algunos decían que por alienígenas, otros decían que los espíritus se los habían llevado al más allá…otros que había sido el lugar de una masacre.

Haru bajó y se le heló la sangre debajo de sus venas…

―Fra-Fran-san… ¿q-qué hacemos a-aquí?― tartamudeó asustada.

Fran miró a la asustada castaña.

―Fuimos engañados por mi estúpido mentor y terminamos en la ciudad fantasma.

Creo que ha sido la frase más larga que pudo soltar.

Y la más horrible para Haru quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas del miedo.

―N-no…es un lugar _dangerous_ desu~― dijo mientras se le pegaba a la espalda.

Bueno…las cosas no podían estar tan mal si iba a tener a la castaña tan cerca de él.

Pero la pregunta era… ¿cómo demonios iban a regresar?...

Sólo pasaba un tren de ida…pero no había uno de regreso.

Por suerte tenía algo de señal pero poca batería.

―Haru-san… ¿trajo su celular?

La castaña buscó en su bolso, había olvidado su celular en la mesa.

―H-Haru…olvidó su celular en casa…

Bien…retiraba lo dicho, las cosas si podían estar _muy_ mal si no escogía bien a quien llamar.

Pero solo tenía a una persona.

Marcó el número tan familiar y esperaba no le cuelgue.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una risa de victoria y la voz de su sempai medio molesto.

―_Rana… ¿qué demonios quieres? No tengo todo el día…_― sip…Viper le había ganado en póker…otra vez.

―Baka-sempai…estoy con Haru-san atrapados en la ciudad fantasma…parece que mi estúpido sensei nos engaño y llegamos aquí ―no sonaba tan sarcástico…más bien algo preocupado…la castaña lo ponía más nervioso por la situación.

Se escuchó un silencio del otro lado de la línea…

―_No se muevan de donde están rana…ya veré como…_

Y se cortó la llamada.

Bueno por lo menos sabía que su sempai sí los vendría a rescatar.

Un fuerte viento revolvió los cabellos de ambos y una risa macabra se escuchó por toda la estación.

― ¡HAHI!― chilló Haru mientras unas lágrimas muy al estilo anime bajaban por sus mejillas― ¡Vamos a morir!

―No Haru-san…nadie morirá…

"_El único que sí lo hará será mi estúpido mentor…"_

Fran necesitaba buscar un lugar para quedarse un rato hasta que llegué su sempai…la estación no parecía el lugar indicado.

Tomó la mano de la castaña no sin antes sonrojarse un poco y sacarle a ella un sonrojo también y caminó hacía una banca algo alejada de la estación.

Sabía reconocer los trucos de su mentor y sabía que la mayoría de los "efectos especiales" del lugar eran de su autoría…así que estaba tranquilo…a menos que logre escuchar un sonido verdaderamente fuera de lo normal.

Haru se sentó a su lado… ¡estaba colorada! Fran no soltaba su mano.

―E-etto…Fran-san….mi mano…―dijo casi en un susurro.

Las mejillas de Fran se tornaron de un fuerte color carmín mientras soltaba despacio la mano de su acompañante.

Haru se sentía confundida…el corazón le latía muy rápido, y se sintió emocionada por un rato mientras el sostenía su mano…

¿Qué le sucedía?

Había dejado de sentirse así desde…lo de Tsuna y…

No podía ser que ella…

Bueno tenía una debilidad por los chicos lindos y amables…además de que Fran había estado con ella en un momento en el que de verdad necesitaba a alguien…y es dulce, amable, tierno, lindo, especial….y….

OMFG!

¿Se…estaba enamorando de Fran?

El sonido fuerte de algo caerse y romperse captó su atención.

Se prendió por instinto al brazo de Fran.

― ¿Q-qué fue eso…Fran-san?

Fran sabía que podía haber sido dos cosas.

1.- Su estúpido mentor haciendo alguna estupidez y golpeándose

2.- Nada que ver con su mentor.

Se levantó para ir a ver qué había sucedido.

Si era algo extraño podía enfrentarlo sólo…o al menos eso esperaba.

― ¡Hahiiiii! F-Fran-san… ¿a dónde va?― Haru se levantó y lo siguió…ni de chiste se quedaría allí sola con cualquier cosa que pudiese atacarla.

Fran dejó que lo siguiera…era más fácil tenerla al alcance de su vista.

Entraron a una casa desolada…parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento y allí encontró a su mentor cabeza de piña tirado en el suelo.

Así que él había sido.

―Baka-sensei…parece alfombra allí tirado…―dijo mientras lo miraba.

Mukuro se sentó con cuidado mientras soltaba un insulto muy bajo para que la castaña no lo escuche.

Había estado preparando una broma cuando _alguien_ había movido su silla y él había caído al piso.

―Kufufufu~ parece que fui descubierto― dijo mientras se levantaba y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Cuando el sonido de un grito seguido de una risa inundó el aire.

Fran miró su espalda.

Nada.

¿Dónde se había metido Haru?

Él y Mukuro se miraron…

Ahora sí las cosas no estaban para nada bien.

-.-

Bel había ido en busca de Squalo para que le preste su auto, viajar unos cuantos kilómetros y sacar del apuro a esa estúpida rana.

― ¡VOOOOIII! ¿Cómo que está metido en esa ciudad de mala muerte?― preguntó Squalo incrédulo mientras buscaba sus llaves extraviadas, no recordaba donde demonios las había dejado.

―El estúpido cabeza de piña lo arrastró allá con la plebeya, ushishishi~ me imagino su cara― en parte Bel disfrutaba y le daba crédito a Mukuro…pero no lo haría si llegaba a atardecer y no los habían ido a salvar.

Hasta él sabía de la historia de esa ciudad.

― ¡VOOOIII! ¡Es deber de los mocosos el cuidar a los bebes!― exclamó mientras salía de su taberna con llaves en mano.

―No soy ningún mocoso…―dijo mientras lo seguía.

Subió al auto y lo encendió, Bel subió al asiento del copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Squalo manejaba como una bestia, y él aún no quería morir.

Antes de que el auto arranque se toparon con dos personas que no esperaban toparse.

―Ushishishi~ pero si es mi bella principessa y…ah el resentido social de Levi― dijo Bel mientras bajaba el vidrió de su puerta.

A Levi le saltó una venita en su frente.

¡¿A qué se refería con resentido social?

―Bel…queremos ir contigo…―dijo Viper en su modo monótono mientras abría la puerta de los asientos traseros.

―Sí…ese estúpido de Mukuro me las debe…―dijo Levi mientras entraba al auto.

―Sí, a mi igual…lo mataré si le hace algo a Fran o a Haru…― Viper sabía que este sería la oportunidad perfecta para dejarlo botado y que si existían los fantasma de esa ciudad como decían lo acaben y lo hundan en un pozo sin fondo.

Cruel ¿no?

Pero se lo merecía…

― ¡VOOOOOIII! Primero venía el mocoso y ahora ustedes, tsk…está bien pero nada de matar a nadie, no quiero ir preso o que su alma venga de la tumba a llevarme con él― y habló el supersticioso de Squalo.

Levi le hizo señas a Bel para que lo viera.

Aun no sabía cómo demonios lo aguantaba, pero se volteó para ver que quería.

―Bel~ ignóralo y hazlo, mátalo~― le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

A Bel solo se le cruzo una palabra por la cabeza.

Asqueroso.

―Me niego…prefiero suicidarme antes que hacer algo que me pidas― y con eso se dio la vuelta y lo ignoró.

Levi se quedó plasmado, maldito niño de la realeza…algún día se las iba a pagar completitas.

―Mueve tu trasero Squalo y llévanos ya a esa estúpida ciudad― dijo Viper impaciente.

Squalo sólo soltó una sarta de insultos y comenzó a manejar hacía la ciudad fantasma.

Esperaba haya alguna gasolinera en el camino.

Se estaba quedando sin combustible para regresar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué les pareció?<strong>

**Era una idea que tenía rondando pero no sabía cómo plasmarla, hasta que escuche esa canción y no sé porque la idea vino a miii! xD**

**Es divertido el final y creo que les recordará a un increíble capitulo del Arc del Futuro de KHR.**

**Así que parte de las líneas últimas ya saben de donde son y no me pertenecen.**

**Quisiera agradecer a:**

_**Tsuki-chan: Créeme que me pasó lo mismo cuando comencé a escribir el capitulo, al principio no tenía titulo hasta que en mi reproductor de la nada salió esa canción y dije ¡BINGO! Y añadí la letra de la canción y todo. Espero de verdad que Fran haga algo xD! O que Haru se dé cuenta de sus ligeras señales xD me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! *w* (en serio q siiii) Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer!**_

_**Drake99999: Viper no olvidara esa venganza, xD Bel se la debe y hasta yo me reí cuando describía a Mukuro, en serio que no pensé pintarlo así pero me alegra que haya quedado bien, la cita ha tenido algunos contratiempos como puedes ver pero jajaja el siguiente chap ya verás cómo será. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap! Cuídate y gracias x leer!**_

_**Baunyoko: Espero que el capítulo de ahora no te defraude, intente hacer la "mejor" cita que se me ocurrió de verdad xD y habrá más de BelxViper mas adelante así que espero siga tan romántico como ahora XD muchas gracias por leer y cuídate mucho!**_

_**Kurousagii: XD Si te puedes casar con el xD! Pero hay que hacer una ceremonia formal e.e XD! Me alegra mucho que el fic te haya gustado bastante y sobre la pregunta de Fran a Bel lo veremos más adelante (*-*) y las situaciones comprometedoras créeme llegaran pronto~ XD! Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer! Espero este chap te guste mucho también!**_

**_Griislechan:_ _owo OMG! Es la primera vez que lees un FranxHaru y te gusta x3 podre ser feliz XD! Esta pareja sieeeempre me ha gustado es una apreja muy cute w y me alegra bastante que te guste de verdad que si! Espero que este chap no te defraude y gracias por leer! Cuídate mucho!_**

**Les tengo una sorpresa que créanme ha sido todo un reto hacerla en tiempo tan corto owo no se las ideas fluyen y yaaap ¡sucedió! Pero ya la verán créanme que les gustara.**

**Gracias a todos los que ponen la historia entre sus favoritos de verdad que si.**

**Cuídense mucho y ¡nos estamos leyendo!**

**ATT:**

**Andre~!* [VTQueenTheRiipper]**

**Ya saben chicos mi filosofía maestra, es la que técnicamente rige el mundo y si no es mucho pedir podemos seguirla sooo~ ¿reviews? owo**


	6. Spirit of the radio

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta es mi sorpresa para ustedes…**

**¡Doble capítulo!**

**Espero les guste mucho~**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano~ aunque me gustaría mucho que me perteneciera…sería un sueño hecho realidad *w***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_**Spirit of the radio.**_

Las situaciones y el destino van de la mano…

El destino te pone pruebas, trabas, andadas, caídas, levantadas, familia, amigos…

Síp...el destino es algo grande.

Las situaciones también…porque depende de ellas como se desenvuelva todo a nuestro alrededor.

Y ellos lo sabían muy bien.

Pero mas ahora…

Si el destino te pone muchas situaciones…las situaciones te ponen opciones…las opciones no te ponen más que alternativas…las alternativas una solución.

Pero…será posible que el destino te ponga en una situación donde has terminado varado en una ciudad fantasma con la chica que te gusta y tu estúpido mentor para darte cuenta que en realidad no es un espíritu espantoso o algo semejante el que vive allí…

Sino que en realidad es una ciudad subterránea gobernada por un sujeto más demente que el mismo Hitler el cual le puso como nombre más estúpido "Spirit of the radio"

No…el destino no puede ser tan gigantemente estúpido…

Pero las cosas siempre sobrepasan las expectativas de las personas.

Y esta vez sobre paso la de todos.

Suspiró.

La "cita" no pudo salir peor.

_**Al escuchar el grito de la castaña ambos salieron corriendo a ver qué sucedía.**_

_**Pero no pensaron encontrarse con lo que se encontraron.**_

_**Ella no estaba, en su lugar sólo se encontraba su bolso.**_

_**Fran estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia…y la voluntad para no golpear a su antiguo mentor.**_

―_**Hey, Fran― lo llamó como queriendo que de verdad lo golpee.**_

_**Él se volteó y lo vio con un papel en mano.**_

_**Era una volante.**_

_**Fran lo tomó, bueno se lo arranchó y lo leyó**_

― _**¿Spirit of the radio?― okey…las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más raras.**_

―_**Aquí dice que su ubicación es en esta ciudad pero en el atelier de la esquina siguiente― dijo Mukuro con el ceño algo fruncido.**_

_**Bueno podría más tarde si no encontraban a la castaña que había sido su culpa pero por ahora no quería sacar el tema de "su culpa" a flote…su aprendiz no parecía feliz.**_

_**Siguieron las indicaciones del volante y llegaron hasta el atelier, bajaron al sótano y abrieron una puerta que decía "entrada".**_

_**¿Quién sería tan tonto para señalar la entrada a un escondite?**_

_**Mukuro abrió la puerta, si iba a ser una emboscada prefería ser él el que termine herido, admitía internamente que se lo merecía pero que fue divertido mientras duró.**_

_**Aunque…ni él ni Fran pensaron encontrarse con lo que vieron allí.**_

Soltó otro suspiro…

No entendía como Haru podía seguir bailando luego del susto que tuvo.

Y es que ¿quién es capaz de crear una ciudad subterránea como centro de diversión con una ciudad fantasma arriba?

Aunque bueno…le explicaron que lo de "ciudad fantasma" había sido una historia inventada para alejar a los turistas y a los policías y que así no les cobre impuestos el estado.

Definitivamente el dueño era alguien demente pero inteligente.

Sí…

Xanxus lo era.

Alzó la vista hasta el estúpido dueño del lugar.

Estaba sentado en una especie de silla al estilo trono, con su chaqueta encima de los hombros, una copa de vino y esa mirada toda enigmáticamente molesta…tenía un tigre siberiano albino al lado suyo.

Se le cruzó por la cabeza la retorcida pero divertida idea de que el tigre se lo termine comiendo.

Eso haría que su día este algo mejor.

Buscó con la mirada a su mentor.

Como siempre coqueteando con chicas.

Poso su rostro donde su mirada no se podía desviar por más de dos segundos.

Haru.

Estaba bailando con un chico alto, de cabellos negros, tenía un ojo cerrado por alguna razón que él desconocía, cargaba una camisa con detalles de vaca, un pantalón y unas como zapatillas.

Se hacía llamar Lambo.

Y él le había robado su cita.

Así que no había nada peor que eso por ahora, ya ni le importaba si regresaba a casa o no, solo no aguantaba ver a ese tipo bailar con ella.

Así que se dio media vuelta y salió por donde entró.

-.-

Squalo estaba arto.

Había sido el viaje más estúpido que haya hecho en la vida.

Bel había decidido pasarse al asiento trasero y realizar sus innumerables intercambios de saliva con Viper, dejándolo a él con Levi enfrente quien no paraba de hablar de un tal Xanxus. Así que ciertamente ya lo consideraba un gay.

Pero por fin habían llegado a su destino y todos se habían puesto serios.

Aleluya.

Ahora solo les faltaba buscar Fran y a Haru.

Esperaba que no les haya pasado nada.

O que el chico no haya asesinado a Mukuro por haberlos metido en ese gran problema.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar casi nada, porque vieron a un joven de cabellos verdes salir cabizbajo de un atelier y sentarse en una banca frente al mismo.

Bel alzó una ceja, estaba cabizbajo pero… ¿por qué no traía su sombrero de rana?

Lo dejaría peor que cactus en el desierto por ello.

Pero Viper se adelantó a su paso.

Cierto…la había olvidado.

Fran aún no notaba la presencia de los chicos, y tampoco le interesaba que se diga, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en qué demonios hacer.

―Hey Franie…―dijo Viper mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Fran alzó la mirada y la vio con la sorpresa en sus ojos.

―Bel nos arrastró a todos aquí, bueno vinimos en son de venganza― dijo señalando a los chicos que se acercaban a paso lento.

Fran soltó un "Oh~" y regresó su vista a la puerta del atelier.

―Entren, hay una puerta que dice estúpidamente "entrada", ábranla y allí están― su monótona voz se escuchaba más…monótona de lo normal.

Viper les hizo un gesto de que entren y la dejen sola con él, y obviamente así lo hicieron, nadie lo conocía mejor que ella.

―Es por ella… ¿no?― dijo mientras se acomodaba en la banquita.

Fran solo asintió lentamente.

No había nada que ocultarle a Viper.

― ¿Por qué no se lo dices?― okey…hasta ella sabía que era la pregunta más estúpida que había hecho en su vida pero no perdía nada haciéndola.

Fran la miró y suspiró, demonios…Viper debía de saberlo.

―No puedo…no está en mí― era la verdad más certera que pudo decir.

―Inténtalo― alentó.

―Lo intente y mira en que terminó…

Wow…esto era de reconocer, la voz de Fran tenía cierto tono de enfado y desolación.

Una nueva emoción que ciertamente él nunca había soltado ni con ella.

―Sigue intentándolo― fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse y entrar al atelier.

Ella sabía que era sólo eso lo que podía decirle, ni que ella supiese tanto pero, algo era algo.

-.-

Cuando Viper entró no pensó encontrarse con eso.

Y los chicos menos.

Levi había encontrado dentro a su "no-tan-imaginario-amigo" Xanxus quien al verlo le lanzó encima a su tigre para que no se acerque a él.

―Escoria…desaparécete…―dijo mientras se servía otra copa de vino.

Bel se comenzó a matar de risa junto con Squalo quien fue golpeado por una copa de vino en la cabeza.

― ¡VOOOOIIIII! ¿¡Y eso a que se debió!― gritó mientras a unos pasos cual zancadas camino hacia el pelinegro entronado.

Bel no podía aguantar la risa, hasta que notó a cierta castaña bailando y hablando con un chico raro de cabellos negros.

Así que esa era la razón.

La rana estaba celosa.

Aunque le hubiese gustado más que sea por el estúpido cabeza de piña pero algo era algo.

Viper apareció detrás suyo como leyéndole el pensamiento.

―Deja de querer intervenir…suficiente han tenido.

A Bel le bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca, cuando Viper se ponía así…era mejor hacer caso.

-.-

Habían pasado horas allí adentro, pero solo le parecieron minutos, se excusó con su bailarín y fue en busca de su acompañante, encontró a los chicos con los que habló un rato intercambiando comentarios de aquí para allá, se rió un poco con Bel y Squalo y el nuevo conocido Levi pero no veía por ninguna parte a esos hermosos cabellos verdes.

―Esta fuera…―dijo Viper lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella la escuché y no interrumpir en la discusión sobre la sexualidad de Levi.

―Gracias Viper-chan― dijo Haru al mismo tono que ella y salió en busca del peliverde.

-.-

Fran se encontraba viendo las estrellas, recostado en la vereda de la calle, ya eran casi las 7pm y moría de hambre pero…

No le importaba mucho que digamos.

Estaba aún pensando en Haru…e intentaba descifrar que era lo que le molestaba.

La había visto primero con Mukuro y esa misma sensación le dio cuando la vio bailar con ese tipo…pero era algo más fuerte.

Haru lo vio recostado en la vereda y se sentó a su lado, él parecía tan metido en sus pensamientos que no la notó allí.

― ¿Fran-san?― llamó Haru mientras asomaba un poco su rostro enfrente de él.

Fran no pudo controlar el sonrojo esta vez.

Y allí estaban.

Nuevamente.

Chocolate con menta.

―Haru-san… ¿qué hace aquí afuera?― preguntó aun sin levantarse y sin poder quitar los ojos de los suyos.

Haru se sonrojó un poco más fuerte que él.

―Haru vino a buscarlo desu~….los chicos se divierten abajo y no lo vi allí así que vine a buscarlo.

Fran sintió cierto…calor dentro de sí pero no ese calor de sofocar sino ese calor suave y delicado como con una ligera brisa en primavera.

Pero tenía que dejar de pensar como Shakespeare si no quería perder el poco control que tenía sobre sus nuevos sentimientos.

Pero en eso…recordó al chico de cabello azabache y a la castaña bailando.

― ¿Y su acompañante de baile?― preguntó regresando su mirada hacía las estrellas.

Haru se acomodó a su lado y se recostó.

―Bailando de seguro― sonrió mientras también posaba su mirada en las estrellas.

El resto del rato pasaron observando las estrellas en un silencio tan agradable que solo los dos compartían.

-.-

―TODOS TIENEN UNA MAAAAADRE~ NINGUNA COMO LA MIIIIA~ QUE BRILLA COMO LUCESITA HACIENDOMEEEEE COMPAÑIA~ ― cantaba un Squalo medio borracho.

Bueno…Squalo no servía para conducir y Bel…

―VIPEEEER! ERES MI SOL~ MI LUZ~ MI AMOR~ MI VIDA ENTERAAAA~― había pasado al otro lado como él.

Y todo gracias al tal Xanxus.

Vaya desgracia.

Levi se negó rotundamente a llevarlos devuelta a la ciudad, quería quedarse con Xanxus un rato más.

Viper le dio un golpe y lo dejo casi soñado…

Mukuro…bueno…él estaba en los brazos de Morfeo mientras continuaba allá su fiesta.

Así que no tenían quién los lleve de regreso.

Cuando una luz al final del túnel apareció.

El tren que se supone no regresa por ellos hasta el día siguiente apareció de la nada.

Los chicos sobrios y despiertos vieron esperanzados a su salvador.

Fran en serio le debería una disculpa luego de esto.

―Suban chicos~ se nos hace tarde para regresar~― dijo Lussuria mientras abría las puerta del tren.

―Necesitamos ayuda― dijo Viper mientras señalaba a los chicos en el piso semiconscientes.

Lussuria sonrió y comenzó a ayudar a cargar a los chicos.

Haru estaba muerta de sueño, subió al tren y se acomodó al lado de Fran mientras colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Fran la vio de reojo y sonrió acomodándose y cerrando los ojos.

Viper alcanzó a ver la escena junto con Lussuria quien sonreía maravillado por la magia del amor.

-.-

Llegaron a la ciudad y dejaron botado a Squalo en su taberna con una nota que decía debía ir en busca de su auto antes de que Xanxus lo destruya.

Lussuria, Viper y Bel se quedaron en su casa.

Mukuro terminó despertando y se adueño del apartamento de Fran…sabía que algún día se lo agradecería.

Ese último acontecimiento dejaba al peliverde y a la castaña en una situación no muy agradable para ellos.

―Fran-san puede quedarse en casa de Haru…si quiere…―sabía que su papa no regresaría en dos días y el cielo tenía cara de querer llover, además de que ya eran las 12am y moría de sueño.

El peliverde terminó aceptando la oferta luego de unas cuantas suplicas por parte de la castaña.

Entraron a la casa cuando estaba comenzando a llover.

Haru le prestó una camiseta de su papa y unos pantalones para que este más cómodo.

Estaba preparando el sofá cuando un resplandor la de atónita…

Rayos…

Truenos…

Casi se mete debajo de la mesa.

― ¿Haru-san…?― la llamó mientras veía como intentaba esconderse en alguna parte.

―F-Fran-san… ¿p-puede arreglar solo el sofá? H-Haru está m-muy…

No pudo terminar la frase porque un rayo hizo que saltase del susto y saliera corriendo hacia arriba.

Fran alzó una ceja…y comenzó a subir las escaleras de a poco.

Vio que la puerta de un cuarto estaba abierta y se escuchaban los sollozos de una persona.

Entró con cuidado y se sentó al lado de Haru quien estaba en posición fetal recostada en su cama.

Fran entendió completamente que sucedía.

Se acomodo a su lado y la abrazo.

Haru sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y se entregó a ellos mientras de a poco lograba concentrarse en los latidos de su corazón que en los rayos de afuera.

―Gracias…―susurró mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

―Siempre…estaré cuando me necesite…Haru-san― dijo Fran mientras jugueteaba un poco con el cabello de Haru.

Eso la relajo a tal extremo que al cabo de unos minutos cayó dormida.

-.-

_A la mañana siguiente…_

El señor Miura regresaba antes de su viaje de negocios, no le gustaba dejar a su hija sola por mucho tiempo.

Eran las 7am del domingo cuando llegó a su casa, sabía que por ser domingo su hija quizás aun siga dormida así que intentaba no hacer ruido alguno, cuando notó unas ropas colgadas en el tendedero que no eran suyas y en la vida le pertenecerían a su hija.

Subió aceleradamente, quizás un sujeto había entrado a robar y le había hecho algo a su pequeña hija.

Estaba armado con un _bat de baseball _cuando entró al cuarto de Haru…y se encontró con una escena que no esperaba…

Salió lentamente.

No quería pensar mal del muchacho…es más no podía hacerlo…porque la escena le pareció tan inocente y romántica que prefirió no molestar.

Pero le pediría una explicación a su hija luego…

Esperaba que nada _más allá_ de lo que vio haya pasado…

Y si ocurrió…esperaba que hubiesen usado protección.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo~ ¿qué les pareció?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho, me gustó como quedó el final xD fue tan *w* XD**

**Por fin las cosas entre ese par comienzan de alguna manera a tomar cierta forma ¿no? Pero recuerden aun falta el show de talentos y otras cosas más~ XD! Espero les haya gustado mucho de verdad que si.**

**Espero con ansias sus bellos reviews con sus opiniones, críticas constructivas, ideas, con lo que sea que quieran poner xD!**

**Cuidence mucho**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Att:**

**Andre~!* [VTQueenTheRiipper]**

**Muajajajajaja me deben el doble~! XD! ¿reviews? owo**


	7. Hate…hurt…forgiveness…love

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno aquí estoy yo de nuevo trayéndoles algo más de esta hermosa pareja.**

**Lamento mucho haberme tardado en publicar pero estuve ocupada con la Universidad ._. la gente dice que es increíble pero créanme ._. apesta.**

**La idea nacio gracias a los reviews de StarlesSxNightX y de MikeXD7 de verdad pense en la idea pero no sabia como plasmarla aunque lei sus reviews y me decidi a hacerlo espero les guste muchooo~! Es para ustedes el capitulo~!**

**Bueno sin más les dejó aquí el siguiente capítulo, hoy no use ninguna canción en el titulo -.,- y es que no había ninguna en el repertorio de mi celular para pensar y poner jeje**

**Peeero cierto el nombre del capítulo pasado es de una canción se llama igual, Spirit of the radio y es de J. Randall les gustara si es que no la han escuchado y si lo han hecho ya saben porque lo digo!**

**¡Disfrútenlo~!**

**Disclaimer: no chicos... KHR aun no es mio...aun no soy millonaria, ni tomo sol en las Bahamas, ni me llamo Akira Amano so no no es mio ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_**Hate…hurt…forgiveness…love.**_

Había pasado ya una semana desde el acontecimiento en la ciudad vecina, y las cosas iban avanzando de una manera muy increíble…

Fran hablaba más con Haru.

Haru pasaba más con Fran.

Salían juntos en su día de apreciación.

Ella iba a su departamento.

Él iba a su casa.

Su padre lo adoraba aunque aun esperaba no allá pasado nada aquella vez y por cómo se veía el muchacho parecía ser así.

Así que las cosas iban _muy bien_, su Sempai estaba tan metido en su relación con Viper que no había notado su alejamiento y tampoco le importaba; Lussuria veía como las cosas iban funcionando para el inocente de Fran y dejó que sigan así.

En relativa _todo_ iba bien.

Pero…nadie puede dar todo por saldado…y el destino es un amante de jugar malas pasadas con ideas de Cupido para probar si es verdadero el amor inocente y joven.

Haru Miura iba de camino a su casa, ese día a Fran le tocaba la limpieza del curso y como ya llevaba un buen tiempo dentro de la institución ya no debía hacerlo en compañía de alguien así que regresaba sola.

Suspiró.

Estaba tan confundida, pero no se hacía muchas preguntas al respecto, Fran era su amigo…y si él sentía algo, lo diría, si las cosas debían pasar, pasarían. No había porque adelantarse, logró esperar con Tsuna por _mucho_ tiempo, con Fran podría esperar la eternidad.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en la esquina hacía su casa cuando un bufido y una mano blanca la detuvieron tomándola del brazo.

― ¡Hahi!― hipó y con su mochila comenzó a darle unos cuantos buenos golpes a su "agresor"― ¡Haru sabe cómo defenderse pervertido-san!― exclamaba mientras lo seguía golpeando con los ojos cerrados.

Si solo los hubiese abierto sabría de quien se trataba.

― ¡Mujer estúpida deja de golpearme soy yo!― exclamó Gokudera mientras en vano intentaba parar los golpes de la castaña.

¿De dónde carajos sacaba tanta fuerza esa mujer?

― ¡Hahi! ¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Haru lo siente mucho!― se excusó roja de la vergüenza mientras hacía una reverencia no quería que viera su rostro…había sido vergonzoso reaccionar así.

―Tsk…ya que va…hey, te has perdido estos meses.

Eso era muy cierto.

Había comenzado a pasar tanto tiempo con Bel, Fran y con sus amigos que juntos se hacían llamar así mismos "Varia" que había olvidado por completo a Tsuna y los demás…incluyendo a Kyoko-chan.

Se había más que solo perdido…

Se había _alejado_ de ellos, inconsciente o quizás…conscientemente.

La castaña agachó su cabeza…

Era una mala amiga…y eso la convertía en mala persona.

El albino logró ver su reacción, la había molestado durante tantísimos años que conocía cada una de sus reacciones, expresiones, palabras, ademanes, miradas…y demás cosas.

Okey…hasta él pensó que haber notado mucho en especial de _ella_ no era un buen signo.

Pero era muy observador, sí…quizás solo sea eso.

―Haru…lo lamenta mucho…― se disculpó aún sin verlo.

"_Demonios…" _

¿Por qué esa miradita suya lo doblegaba tanto?

Soltó un suspiro algo largo y comenzó a jalar del brazo de la castaña.

Haru hipó y Gokudera sonrió.

Era increíble como una acción fuera de la normal la hacía reaccionar normalmente.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al tan conocido parque cerca de la casa de Haru, donde muchas veces venía a refugiarse y ahora último a reír con sus nuevos grandes amigos.

Gokudera la soltó y se sentó en un columpio, Haru levantó una ceja…él estaba muy raro pero lo siguió y se sentó en un columpio a su lado.

Y allí se quedaron, callados por un rato.

No era un silencio incomodo, en realidad ya había pasado antes…cuando Haru venía a pensar al parque y Gokudera la seguía porque decía era muy de noche para que una chica este fuera de su casa.

―Gokudera-kun/Haru…―soltaron los dos a la vez.

Rieron un poco.

Okey…para ambos era _demasiado raro _estar sin discutir pero…se sentía bien.

Gokudera intentó hablar de nuevo.

―El décimo te extraña― soltó.

Oh…así que…solo era eso.

Haru se sintió molesta… ¿por qué no la buscaba por su cuenta?

Desvió su mirada de él hacía el cielo.

El albino supo a que se debía su no respuesta.

―Todos te extrañamos…―iba contra sus principios básicos para con ella pero era un esfuerzo necesario…es más…

Era la verdad.

Él…la extrañaba.

Le había tomado un mes darse cuenta que le faltaba, al principio cuando la veía desde lejos llorar por los pasillos le molestaba…porque ¡así no es ella! Ella es feliz, con una sonrisa que ilumina hasta la más oscura noche, con una armonía tan pura y única…ella era…pues bueno…tenía…

Aggg...odiaba no encontrar las palabras correctas.

Pero sabía una cosa…

Ella le había hecho tanta falta…que por eso…actuaba extraño, no sólo allí con ella…sino con todos.

Y quería que se termine…quería que ella este con ellos de nuevo…y sabía que la única manera…era decirle lo que descubrió una noche en su departamento mientras pensaba en la primavera pasada.

―Haru…Haru lamenta mucho…el haberlos descuidado…― se disculpó agachando su mirada haciendo que su fleco oculte sus ojos.

Ella…los quería…habían sido sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…pero…con lo que paso…con Tsuna y Kyoko…

Simplemente las cosas no serían iguales…ella no le guardaba rencor alguno…ni pena, ni lastima, ni nada…la quería pero se sentía engañada…esa única parte no la superaba.

Gokudera la vio y sintió una opresión en su pecho muy fuerte.

Maldita mujer…

―Tsuna y Kyoko…ambos se culpan por tú distanciamiento…además de que Yamamoto se siente algo mal porque piensa que lo reemplazaste…Lambo e I-Pin preguntan mucho por ti…Hana y Riohei igual…inclusive Hibari a preguntado el por qué ya no andas con nosotros…

Bueno…no habían sido las palabras más sutiles en estos momentos pero fueron las únicas que encontró y que no cargaban un centenar de sentimientos revelados.

Haru sintió mucho pesar…se disculparía con Yamamoto…visitaría a Lambo e I-Pin más seguido…hablaría con Riohei y con Hana e iría a visitar a Hibari e Hibrid…

Pero faltaba alguien a quien si quería visitar y molestar como antes.

Así que se armó de valor para hablar.

―… ¿Y Gokudera-kun?

Bien…eso no estaba en los planes del albino…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono carmín.

El destino juega muy malas pasadas…y a veces esas pasadas hacen que se descubran las verdades…

Gokudera levantó si rostro del suelo…la miró…notó una silueta detrás de ella…

No se la iba a dejar fácil…no ahora que notaba todo, no ahora que todo tenía sentido…no ahora que sabía…estaba _enamorado_ de Haru.

Así que no lo pensó dos veces...y la besó como si de verdad fuesen las dos únicas personas en ese parque…

Haru abrió sus ojos como platos…pero…luego le hizo caso a sus instintos y correspondió algo torpe ya que era prácticamente su primer beso.

Se olvidó tanto del exterior…que no escuchó el sonido de un libro tocar el asfalto y unos pasos que se alejaban casi corriendo de ellos.

-.-

Fran había visto todo…

Y quería de verdad morir para calmar el dolor abrumador de su pecho.

Él lo vio…y la besó…

Ella se sorprendió…pero al final…_correspondió._

Eso le dolió más de lo que él mismo pudo pensar.

Y todo por casualidad…

_**Había terminado de limpiar, vio que en el puesto de la castaña se había quedado un libro, lo tomó y salió en su búsqueda.**_

_**Pasó por su casa pero al ver que ni ella ni su padre estaban supo que quizás se encontraría en el parque donde iba con él a comer helado o simplemente a charlar y pasar un rato.**_

_**Era su sitio favorito.**_

_**Caminó confiado hasta allá cuando se detuvo al ver que hablaba con cierto albino amigo de ella.**_

_**Iba a acercarse solo para dejarle el libro e irse y dejarlos con su charla…**_

_**No es que este celoso ni nada…solo que se veía una charla importante y no quería interrumpirla al 100%.**_

_**Pero…detuvo su paso cuando vio la mirada del albino puesta en su persona…y su acción siguiente…**_

_**Se quedó plasmado…fue…el shock de su vida…**_

_**Dejó caer el libro que llevaba en sus manos y al escuchar el impacto del mismo contra el asfalto…salió casi corriendo del lugar.**_

Sí…así había sido…y ahora de camino a su departamento tenía que pasar por su casa…

Genial.

Dicen que Cupido tiene alas de ángel…porque es él quien se encarga de unir a los amantes…pero para él ese bichito raro tiene alas de murciélago…porque le acababa de quitar más que solo su amor.

La detestaba…no, no solo eso…

No quería saber de ella…no quería verla…quería arrancarse el corazón, olvidar el sentimiento, que su memoria sea borrada, regresar el tiempo y nunca haber seguido a su estúpido sempai hasta esta pequeña ciudad…que no solamente le entregó amor…sino que se lo quitó en un parpadeo.

El frio que emanaba el piso de su departamento…era como el que en esos momentos emanaba su corazón…

Quería odiarla…iba a odiarla…

No solo porque había sucedido lo que sucedió…

Sino porque él sabía que ella…conocía en parte sus sentimientos…él se los había hecho saber de maneras tan explicitas…solo le faltaba decirlas al mundo y a voz viva…pero…aun sabiéndolo…le hizo lo que le hizo…

Lo peor…es que lo hizo a sus espaldas…era una apuñalada más…no como las de su Sempai que no dolían…esta ardía…y dolía hasta el fondo…

Ella se lo había ganado…

Ella lo había traicionado…

Ella se había burlado de sus sentimientos de esa manera.

Y es que el dolor del corazón te ciega tanto…que no te permite pensar en nada más que en solo eso…dolor y perdición…si la perdición tuviese nombre…se llamaría soledad…porque es a eso a lo que llegas cuando el dolor y el odio te llevan a hacer cosas sin sentido…

Y eso es lo que le estaba pasando a él.

-.-

Esmeraldas…

Eran más claros…pero…eran tan iguales…tan parecidos…tan…idénticos a los ojos de Fran.

"…_Fran-san…"_ soltó mentalmente…

Oh…oh…

Ese…no era Fran…

Se separó de golpe.

Estaba colorada…y estaba confundida más que antes…

Así que sólo se le ocurrió una cosa…

¡SLAMP~!

Gokudera estaba claramente sorprendido pero vio venir la cachetada así que no hizo nada para evitarlo pero…había dolido.

Ella lo estaba rechazando.

Haru corrió hasta la salida, cuando notó un libro algo grueso con un forro de flores y un membrete muy familiar.

Era su libro de historia.

¿Qué hacía allí su libro de historia?

Ella lo había dejado en su asiento en el cole…

Oh…oh…

¡Por las barbas de su abuela y las faldas de Neptuno!

Fran lo había traído…

Eso quería decir que… ¿los había visto…?

―Sí…― susurró Gokudera…

Él sabía que era lo que cruzaba por su mente…se había quedado allí parada como que deduciendo la situación.

Y era buena haciéndolo.

Haru volteó un poco su cabeza…y lo miró con desaprobación.

Gokudera había visto a Fran y la besó…

Luego de su deducción y acertamiento por medio de la mirada del albino salió corriendo a casa del peliverde.

Tenía que arreglar el asunto.

-.-

Se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de un timbre…

Se giró en el piso…no quería abrir…no tenía ganas…no quería saber de nadie…

Pero el timbre era incesante.

Se levantó de golpe y de mala gana…

Pero su expresión casi se colapsa al ver quien era la persona insistente.

―Miura-san ¿qué hace aquí?― preguntó con un tinte de enojo en su voz.

Haru que ya era experta en sus expresiones lo notó de golpe.

―Fran-san… ¿puedo pasar?

Paso número uno: Notar su sarcasmo.

―No debería de estar con Gokudera-san en vez de venir a verme….digo sería mejor compañía que yo…

Monotonía extrema…

Las cosas no saldrían bien…

Paso número dos: Notar su enojo.

―Pero Fran-san…yo venía a explicarle que…

No la dejó terminar.

―Miura-san…debería de ir a casa es tarde…―no quería hablar con ella…

Paso número tres: Fuerza.

Casi lo empuja para entrar a su departamento pero lo consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo…Fran era un caballero…en términos exclusivos referidos hacia ella…así que no podía hacerla a un lado y botarla.

Se sentó en su sofá y se cruzó de brazos.

―Haru no se irá hasta que usted no la escuche― dijo con un ligero puchero.

Fran…era una persona débil a su lado.

Pero las memorias de lo sucedido minutos atrás venían y venían…

No podía ser débil.

Tomó su chompa y se puso sus zapatos.

―Entonces yo saldré…―dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Haru no se movería de allí…sabía que él _tenía que_ regresar.

Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Viper y otro a su papá.

No le gustaba mentirle pero requería una coartada para que sepa el por qué no regresaría a casa esa noche.

Y mientras Fran regresaba, arreglaría algo el desastre de su casa y prepararía algo de comer.

-.-

Fran caminaba pateando rocas en el camino.

¿Por qué había ido a verlo…?

Si…ella estaba con Gokudera…no debía de buscarlo…no tenía porque hacerlo ni porque querer aclarar cosas que estaban más que claras.

Tenía que regresar a casa…ella quizás ya se hubiese ido y él moría de hambre.

Caminó rumbo a su departamento cuando se topo en una esquina con un albino de ojos esmeralda y cigarrillo en mano.

Fran frunció casi imperceptiblemente su ceño…pasar con Haru y sus expresiones le afectaban a su apatía.

―Ella no quiso…― dijo el albino sin esperar más― Se fue tras de ti…por ende te escogió a ti…se feliz y tómala antes de que en serio termine siendo de otro además de mi.

Gokudera sabía que Haru no sólo había sido quien él quería…sino también cierto muchacho amante del baseball la quería para él…

Fran estaba algo sorprendido.

Muchas emociones en un solo día no iban con él…

Siguió de largo pasando al albino y soltando un "gracias" muy bajo pero lo suficiente para que el peli plata lo escuche.

Así que…ella había rechazado al albino…

Y él pensando en que ella lo había engañado…

Bravo Fran….eres grande (sarcásticamente hablando)

-.-

Todo estaba listo y ella estaba agotada.

Era un departamento algo pequeño, como para dos personas pero aún así era un _gigantesco_ desastre.

Pero había terminado con la limpieza del mismo y con la comida.

Solo faltaba que cierto apático pero ya no tanto peliverde llegue para comer y así explicar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a Fran, estaba por ir a su cuarto cuando notó algo fuera de lugar.

El departamento estaba limpio…

Olía a carne…y a…comida en general…

Caminó hasta la cocina y encontró a cierta castaña cocinando un poco.

― ¿Miura-san…? ― no esperaba encontrársela y menos que le prepare algo de comida…

Además de que no podía llamarla de nuevo por su nombre…no hasta saber ciertas cosas.

Haru se volteó y sonrió.

―Llega tarde Fran-san, la comida se enfría― fue lo único que dijo mientras comenzaba a servir los platos.

Comieron en silencio, no dijeron nada por un rato hasta que Haru lo rompió, explicando atropelladamente lo sucedido en el parque.

Fran pensó que se la veía muy linda con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus expresiones.

―Y…eso paso…―omitió la parte en la que pensó en él…no quería que él lo sepa...no hasta que ella este tan segura de ello…

Fran no dijo nada…por un rato pensó en lo sucedido…y quiso creer en su palabra…

Y es que el amor verdadero así como te ciega así te abre a la verdad certera de las cosas.

Quería decírselo…era ahora o nunca pero lo pensó un rato…y cayó en la conclusión de que ella había tenido suficiente sobre amores y confesiones durante ese día…no se lo diría esa noche pero lo haría luego aunque antes haría una jugada que le diría quizás más de lo que él esperaba.

―Haru-san…no tiene porque explicarme nada…sólo somos amigos― dijo mirándola de frente con esa mirada tan suya.

Haru se sonrojó fuertemente.

Eso era cierto…

Porque había ido con tanta urgencia a desmentir lo sucedido si podía hacerlo al día siguiente o esperar a que a él se le pase, es cierto que él le había dado a conocer por actos que la quería quizás como otra cosa pero no estaba segura…y aunque lo estuviese no había ningún motivo que con urgencia la llevase a arreglar todo.

A menos que…

Ella de verdad…este enamorándose de él…

―Haru…Haru no está segura de muchas cosas…pero…sabe que lo quiere mucho y no lo quiere perder…ni como amigo ni como nada…―soltó sin pensarlo.

Fran se quedó perplejo.

No esperaba eso…

Pero le gustó…

Su corazón gritaba de emoción y le pedía con suplicas que se confesara.

Pero él…esperaría por ella…a que sus ideas estén claras…no quería presionarla.

Pero estaba feliz…ella lo quería, se lo había dicho, lo había confesado…era…lo más increíble que pudo sentir y pasarle en su vida, en realidad las cosas nunca estuvieron mejor para él…hasta ahora.

Cupido no era tan malo después de todo…pero…seguía siendo un murciélago espantoso…

Aún así ya tenía una mejor perspectiva de él.

―Haru-san…no debería ya de regresar a casa.

Ah…cierto…eran como las 9pm.

―Nop, Haru le pidió a Viper-chan que le diga a su padre que se quedaría en casa de ella…pero…esperaba quedarse aquí desu…― dijo sin complejos ni nada.

Él había pasado con ella una noche…y amaneció abrazada a él…aún recordaba eso…y cada que lo hacia sus mejillas se pintaban de un hermoso color rosado.

Bien…Cupido…era un genio.

―Es bienvenida…Haru-san― dijo pero sabía que le tocaría dormir en el sofá.

Aunque de una cosa ambos estaban más que seguros…

Ninguno quería enamorarse de verdad…ambos sabían que dolía…era difícil…peligroso…y un arma de doble filo…pero…

Si es con la persona indicada…entonces…

No abra amor más puro, único, certero, verdadero, cierto y correcto que el que se llega a sentir en el fondo del corazón y se expresa en las miradas y gestos de ambos.

Un sabía en el amor dijo una vez: El amor es ciego…y los enamorados no comprenden las hermosas locuras que ellos mismos cometen.*

Y claro que no se equivocaba.

* * *

><p><strong>*: la frase es del más increíble y célebre escritor de teatro dramáticoromántico William Shakespeare *w***

**¿Qué les pareció? Owo**

**Yo se que en este capítulo a Gokudera se lo ve como el malo pero no lo es TwT también amo el GokuHaru y estoy pensando mucho en hacer uno.**

**Las cosas por fin van bien y el próximo capítulo vendrán con el show de talentos así que quizás sea doble actualización para no hacerlo taaaaan largo.**

**Agradezco muchísimo por sus lindos reviews a: _Kurousagii, Drake99999, Baunyoko, GriisleChan, Tsuki-chan, MikeXD7, Rossi, () [ß-._. te pongo así porque bueno desconozco tu name jeje xD], kizunairo (),StarlesSxNightX_**

**Créanme fue todo un reto hacer dos capítulos pero me alegra que les haya gustado mi sorpresa!**

**Lamento no agradecerles individualmente pero son muchos y luego se me hacía muy larga la cosa jeje pero muchisisisisiiiisiimas gracias por sus reviews y a los que han puesto la historia entre sus favoritos también.**

**Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo chicos, prometo no perderme mucho con la Universidad y eso.**

**ATT:**

**Andre~!* [VTQueenTheRiipper]**

**Ya saben chicos la vida es de vueltas y regresadas, idas y caídas, pero también de dar y recibir, es algo básico que créanme todos amamos, sooo~! ¿reviews? owo**


	8. The show begins!

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno chicos lamento muchísimo la tardanza.**

**Tuve un ligerísimo bloqueo ._.**

**Y para variar estaba en exámenes de la U =_= quien crea que Diseño gráfico es sencillo…se equivoca.**

**Bueno dejando de lado mis problemas Universitarios les traigo un nuevo capítulo que es especialmente para _GokuderaHashune_.**

**Y les hare espera graaaaan pregunta al final :D**

**Disfruten el captuloo~!**

**Gracias por leer y esperar de verdad.**

**Disclaimer: no chicos…aun no, lamentablemente no.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

_**The show begins!**_

El salón estaba lleno de personas.

A reventar más bien dicho.

Habían tenido más de un solo problema para terminar los preparativos….y es que una insignificante cosa sucedió…

Habían olvidado el show.

Viper y Bel estaban más que solo concentrados en su relación…

Kyoko con Tsuna igual.

Fran y Haru estaban pasando de poco a poco a mejores términos…

Yamamoto con Hana habían empezado a entablar más que solo una buena relación (acontecimiento que sucedió gracias a una charla algo incomoda con Haru).

Incluso Hibari con una chica conocida en Namimori por su manía de purificar personas…Adelheid.

En fin…nadie pero así _nadie_ les hizo acuerdo del show.

Y solo habían tenido _horas_ para prepararlo.

Haru quería darse contra la pared cuando Hibari horas antes había llegado con cara de no muy buenos amigos a explicar la situación, a Viper casi se le cae la quijada y Bel y Fran no sabían qué demonios hacer…más que solo una cosa…

Buscar ayuda…sea…como sea.

Y es allí donde entra todo el asunto.

Ellos eran extranjeros que tenían solo un tiempo allí y solo conocían a un poco de desalmados buenos para nada que servirían perfecto para el show y….

Sip…sus cerebros brillaron cual luciérnagas en una noche sin luna ni estrellas.

¡Era hora de que el show comience!

Pero antes…debían hacer una que otra llamada.

-.-

Los alumnos y personas invitadas entraban por las puertas del teatro de Namimori High School, eran las 8pm del 31 de Octubre, Noche de Brujas, una época algo no muy celebrada pero que por alguna razón a los jóvenes se les ocurrió y era algo novedoso, nuevo pero sobre todo _diferente_ y eso les gustaba mucho.

Ya todos acomodados en sus asientos comenzaron a prepararse para lo que sería un show increíble.

El señor Miura y Lussuria estaban sentados en los mejores asientos que lograron encontrar para poder ver el show, habían estado toda la mañana/tarde y parte de la noche preparando eso con sus pequeños muchachos y sabían que sería todo un éxito; si el lugar solo daba escalofríos…con ellos y las presentaciones todo saldría como debía salir.

Viper suspiró tras bastidores.

No había entendido como había accedido a dejar que Mukuro ayudara en ciertas cosas entre esas su vestuario…pero ya que…

El titulo de todo lo que armaron era nada más y nada menos que "Cirque Du Freak" y estaba inspirado en esa película que había salido sobre vampiros y seres raros; ya saben…_freaks…_

Soltó otro pesado suspiro…

Lo único bueno era que ese traje de ilusionista tenía una capucha y le quedaba muy bien…pero dejó sus buenos pensamientos de lado y salió a presentar el show.

-.-

Haru corría como loca literalmente mientras daba los últimos retoques a todo. Debía salir perfecto y solo habían 10 presentaciones, por lo que debían estar organizados y listos para todo.

Algunas eran presentaciones algo extrañas, otras algo peligrosas pero lo que impresione al público va en el paquete así que no importa mucho que suceda… ¿o sí?...

Fran miraba como la castaña corría por todos lados intentando dejar todo arreglado…lo que ella no sabía es que él y Bel le habían ahorrado ya ese trabajo pero no podía decírselo ya que estaba peor que los autos de "Rápido y Furioso" correteando de un lado a otro.

Suspiró…

Esperaba la noche acabara pronto…era mucho para él, tenía sueño y quería regresar a su departamento, o quizás pasar con Haru y tener un rato entre los dos pero…

Bueno…había que esperar nada más.

El telón se cerró dando paso a un cansado Yamamoto.

Su truco iba a ser uno _muy_ sencillo y algo novedoso pero a último minuto decidieron cambiarlo y adjuntar a una persona.

― ¡VOOOOOIIII!― gritaba por todos lados un hastiado Squalo mientras meneaba una espada de un lado al otro mostrando su enojo con las manos.

Le había tocado ayudar a los mocosos esos…y lo peor tuvo que hacer un número con un chico más calmado que el mismísimo Papa…usando solo una espada y comida.

Vaya cansancio…

Vaya trabajo…

Esperaba le pagaran por esto, ¡él ni siquiera tenía la edad para ser un estudiante! Pero ya que…le tocó participar lo hizo y ya se retiraba.

Pero lo que le jodía era que ese tío llamado Xanxus que se autoproclamó líder del grupo formado por ellos llamado Varia, no hizo nada…absolutamente _nada_ y le iban a pagar.

Lamentablemente así es la vida…injusta…y él lo sabía.

Ya que Yamamoto había terminado con su gran espectáculo improvisado que por los aplausos termino gustándole al público era hora de sacar un arma explosiva.

―Etto… ¿Gokudera-san…?― llamó Haru algo nerviosa al medio italiano; su relación había cambiado a una hermosa relación de buenos amigos…luego de lo sucedido las cosas iban bien entre ellos como los amigos que ahora eran pero…

Su número iba a ser uno de los peores números…y no precisamente por malo…era bueno, llamativo y _explosivo_, pero…solo con pensar en la última palabra se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

― ¿Qué quieres mujer estúpida?― le dijo mientras se volteaba.

―E…Etto… ¿está 110% seguro que su número saldrá bien…? Es que ya sabe que es un lugar cerrado y no queremos problemas con el director desu~…― dijo la castaña algo preocupada, si él no cambiaba de parecer era su fin.

Gokudera sólo sonrió…soltó un "todo estará bien" creyéndose peor que un superhéroe y salió al escenario.

Okey…definitivamente era su fin.

-.-

Se tapó los oídos y esperó el impacto…

Pero…nunca llegó…

Sólo alcanzaba a escuchar los aplausos de las personas mientras veía como Gokudera entraba más fresco que una lechuga.

Eso quería decir una cosa.

¡El número había sido un éxito!

Eso o que estaba en el cielo.

Gokudera se acercó con cara de autosuficiencia mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

―Ves te dije que todo saldría bien Haru― dijo mientras despeinaba algo a la castaña.

Cierto peli verde veía toda la escenita desde una esquina.

Sabía que eran amigos, él se la había dejado y ella le había aclarado que sólo eran amigos…pero…

No podía evitar ese calor abrasador correr por sus venas y las ganas de acercarse alejarla de su vista, decirle que es suya y bueeeno…ya saben lo demás.

Pero se controlaba…

El solo hecho de saber que ella le estaba correspondiendo a él de una manera lenta pero lo hacía llenaba su ser de esperanza; así que dejaba pasar esas cosas que su mente cegada de amor le hacía distorsionar.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse así…

El número de fuegos artificiales preparado por Gokudera fue todo un éxito que la castaña no pudo evitar abrazarlo para demostrar su afecto, alegría y…

La vida y el amor son tan crueles…

Respiró hondo y dio media vuelta.

Se iría a practicar su número un rato.

-.-

Viper y Mukuro habían salido al escenario a presentar el número siguiente, accedieron a ser los presentadores, no querían hacer nada más allá de eso y además Fran se encargaría de demostrar algunos trucos que ellos conocían muy bien.

El siguiente en salir al escenario era Belphegor.

Su número era tiro al blanco, pero no a algo normal.

Su ayudante era nada más y nada menos que Tsunayoshi Sawada, quien no pudo negarse a participar gracias a que su estúpido mentor lo obligó a hacerlo.

Gokudera obviamente se había opuesto rotundamente pero la palabra del pequeño era oro.

Bel salió con un traje normal de cirquero mientras colocaba a Sawada frente a sí.

El pobre muchacho temblaba de miedo y estaba seguro moriría; tan seguro estaba que había dejado un _testamento _el cual había olvidado sacar del alcance de su pequeña mascota Natsu…

Ya saben tu perro se come la tarea.

Belphegor soltó su risa típica…le haría pagar a ese Sawada algo que le debía hace mucho no sólo a él sino también a la rana.

Preparó sus cuchillos y los lanzó como si nada, sin ver a donde.

Tsuna cerró los ojos…

Oh sí…adiós mundo cruel.

El público aplaudió completamente sorprendido, ese chico había logrado formar la silueta del otro joven en la pared y sin dejarle ni un solo rasguño.

¿Qué les enseñaban a los chicos hoy en día en sus colegios? Bueno…sea lo que sea era sorprendente.

Tsuna soltó un suspiró atorado en su garganta y se desmayó en pleno escenario.

Belphegor soltó una risa más que siniestra a oídos de muchos de los presentes y salió arrastrando a Sawada de su pie y disculpándose por la situación.

Lussuria se levantó cual madre orgullosa de su hijo y aplaudió lo más fuerte que pudo.

Su querido Bel estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que parecía…y pensar que ayer nada más era un bebe para él.

Viper estaba sonriendo radiantemente, pero esa sonrisa mezclada con la capucha y su vestimenta más el lugar la hizo ver algo siniestra, pero no le importó ya que…ese chico se lo merecía, había escuchado lo sucedido entre él, Sasagawa y Haru y tenía entendido que Bel lo haría pagar de alguna manera.

Tras bastidores Haru estaba preocupada, era cierto que Tsuna era un pasado peligroso para ella aun ahora pero le preocupaba su bienestar, él era su amigo después de todo.

―Bel-san… ¿seguro qué él está bien?― preguntó a Bel quien había dejado a Sawada atrás.

―Ushishishi~ tranquila plebeya…está en buenas manos― dijo mientras señalaba a su espalda.

Tsuna estaba siendo cuidado por Kyoko-chan.

Sí, estaba en buenas manos.

Y eso la hacía feliz.

-.-

Era turno de Fran…el último acto de todos.

Habían pasado actos impresionantes, malabares, chicos raros, los cuchillos de su estúpido sempai, las estupideces de Gokudera…en fin un sin número de actos maravillosos, otros no tanto pero ya que…la cosa era que su acto era el final.

"_El broche de oro"_ recuerda que le dijo una castaña.

Tenía que hacerlo bien…impresionarla de alguna manera y así lograr ganarse un abrazo…

O algo más.

Salió al escenario luego de la llamada de Viper y su estúpido mentor.

El público aplaudió al verlo salir hacía enfrente, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con un moño negro, una capucha al estilo mago encima y un sombrero redondo alto.

Era un mago a presencia de todos.

Ilusionista para otros.

Tonto para algunos.

Y perfecto para una.

Sus ropas le quedaban tan bien a ojos de Haru…resaltaban sus orbes verdes y su piel blanca…

Fran soltó un ligero suspiro…okey…él ya había empezado con su presentación y nadie…_nadie _lo había notado aún.

Así que decidió aumentar la cantidad.

Haru sintió el lugar algo más frio de lo normal y notó el por qué cuando un ligero copo de nieve cayó sobre su hombro.

¿Nevaba…? ¿En el teatro cerrado?

Los presentes se sorprendieron y comenzaron a escuchar una ligera música de fondo.

El señor Miura logró captar con más atención la melodía.

Era una de las tantas sonatas de Vivaldi, _Le quattro stagioni*._

Lussuria suspiró emocionado…ese chico tenía las cualidades perfectas para impresionar a una dama pero lamentablemente era algo lento para notarlo.

La música se escuchaba en diferentes rincones del lugar, parecía que uno cargaba los audífonos en estéreo mientras escuchaba la melodía correr como el viento helado en invierno.

_L' inverno*._

Concierto número cuatro en Fa menor.

Belphegor se paró detrás de la castaña…así que eso pretendía.

La música de fondo comenzó a cambiar lentamente mientras ligeras hojas cafés de arboles caían sobre los presentes y un suave viento circulaba por el lugar.

_L'autunno*._

Concierto número tres en Fa mayor.

Haru estaba sorprendida.

¿Cómo lograba hacer eso?

Era tan hermoso y tan diferente…

"_Perfecto"…_

―Ejem…― interrumpió sus pensamientos cierta voz.

―Bel-san ¿qué sucede?― preguntó algo apenada.

Al parecer él le estaba hablando y ella lo ignoró.

Bel sonrió un poco…ayudaría a la rana con esto sólo por esta vez; aunque le debía algo…pero se lo cobraría luego.

― ¿Tienes idea de lo que quiere decir con su acto?― preguntó con esa sonrisa grande tan suya.

Haru ladeó un poco la cabeza.

―No Bel-san…Haru no tiene idea desu― dijo mientras regresaba la vista al peli verde en cuestión.

Bel soltó una risilla…

Que chica para más tonta…a veces sí que le daba crédito al apodo que _Cojudera_ le había puesto.

―Mira plebeya…escucha bien que solo lo repetiré una vez… ¿sabes cuáles son las melodías?

Haru negó lentamente con la cabeza.

―Son _Le quattro stagioni_…más conocidas como "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi…la ultima _L'inverno, _significa "El invierno"…―volteó a ver al peliverde― Así era él antes…frio como el invierno…sin emociones algunas, monótono como la manera en la que caen tranquilamente los copos de nieve en principios de Diciembre…no creía en nada, no gustaba de nada, nada tenía significado…hasta que llegamos a esta ciudad.

Haru no entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo…

Era cierto que Fran-san había sido antes una persona muy cerrada…no compartía emociones con nadie, no tenía emociones algunas…

Era…

"_Frio…como el invierno"_

―Penultima…_L'autunno,_ significa "El otoño", llegamos aquí…te conoció, te conocimos pero…ushishishi~ el terminó cambiando~ o comenzó a cambiar como cambian de color las hojas en otoño, el viento no era frio más era una mezcla entre frio y cierta calidez que comenzaba a crecer a su alrededor.

Así que él cambió…pero… ¿por ella?...porque eso era lo que Bel-san le estaba diciendo… ¿no?

La melodía de fondo tomó nuevamente su atención…cambiaba nuevamente.

_L'estate*._

Concierto número dos en Sol menor.

―Siguiente…_ L'estate…_significa "El verano", así de caluroso y abrasador se sintió cuando vio lo sucedido en el parque con Cojudera…

Haru hipó.

_Él lo sabía…_

Belphegor rió sonoramente por la expresión de la castaña.

―Kufufufu~ todos vimos eso…―dijo cierta voz conocida detrás.

Miura se volteó de golpe mientras contemplaba a Mukuro con sus ojos ensanchados.

P-pero… ¡¿Cómo?

Mukuro vio su sonrojado rostro y soltó otra especia de risa.

―Estábamos pasando por allí de casualidad, kufufufu~.

Haru…definitivamente…quería que la tierra la trague…

―Volviendo al tema― dijo Belphegor aclarando su garganta― lo sintió…y tu deberías de saber el por qué uno siente eso…

Era mucha información…pero intentaba asimilarla de a poco.

Sentir calor como en el verano…

Cuando llegó a sentirse tan acalorada y…con un ardor en sus venas…

Sólo fue una vez…

Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, se sentía apenada de sentirlo…pero lo hizo.

Sintió _celos_, sólo una vez.

Cuando vio a Kyoko y Tsuna besarse.

Entonces…Fran sintió celos…pero por que debería de sentirlos si él y ella son sólo amigos…

La melodía cambió nuevamente, esta vez era más serena y tranquila.

Ligeros pétalos de diferentes colores comenzaron a caer y sonidos de animales se escuchaban por doquier; se olía el fresco aroma de las rosas y las flores que florecen en cierta época del año.

_La primavera*._

Concierto número uno en Mi mayor.

―Primavera…―dijo Mukuro rompiendo el silencio― sabes lo que significa tu nombre… ¿no es así?

Haru…significa primavera.

―La primavera alegre, viva, llena de una luz diferente, florecedora, cambiante…hermosa y perfecta…habla de ti― soltó una femenina voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Viper la miró y sonrió levemente.

Haru la miró, volteó a ver a Fran y luego posó su mirada en el suelo…

Era increíble lo que tu corazón herido te ocultaba.

-.-

Una chica de cabellos lacios cortos de color rojo ladrillo, ojos morados y uniforme de Namimori High School recién comprado entraba al edificio en busca del teatro, se guiaba por el sonido de la música, había ido a inscribirse para poder volver a ver a su viejo amor…

Y esperaba encontrarlo en esa escuela, aunque según sus investigaciones él debería de encontrarse allí.

Entró al teatro por la puerta más pequeña para no llamar mucho la atención y allí estaba.

El chico de sus sueños…

No podía esperar a que todo termine para verlo así fue caminando tras bastidores, lo sorprendería con su aparición.

Estaba segura.

-.-

Fran terminó su acto, hizo una reverencia al público y regresó tras bastidores.

Había visto de reojo a su sempai y a los demás hablar con la castaña que le robaba el aliento y moría de curiosidad por saber de qué.

Se iba a acercar a la castaña cuando de repente…

― ¡Fraaaaan!― gritó una voz familiar que esperaba no volver a escuchar en su vida.

Giró su rostro a un costado y la vio allí.

Oh…oh…

Era M.M…

Se dio una cachetada mental.

Demonios…definitivamente el show apenas ha comenzado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Los * están explicados dentro del capítulo :D**_

**Bueeeno~!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Yo sé que es un asco u.u, pueden hacerme lo que sea u.u**

**¡Pero sé que no se esperaban a M.M! y que les ha dejado la quijada bien caída ajajajajaja**

**Bueno no tanto ._. pero ya que jeje nwn**

**Bieeen y mi gran pregunta es…**

_**Lo dejamos hasta aquí y hacemos una secuela o~**_

_**Lo seguimos y hacemos de igual una secuela!**_

**¿Qué dicen? Espero sus respuestas de verdad me servirían bastante!**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews a: _Drake 99999, Kurousagii, Tsuki-chan, Rosii, GriisleChan, MikeXD7, StarlesSxNightX, Midori Susuki y GokuderaHashune._**

**Continuare con mis dos fics este y La tempesta nuvola.**

**Sin más me despido, cuídense muchísimo y estamos hablando~**

**ATT:**

**Andre~!* [VTQueenTheRiipper]**

**Lalalala~! Chicos~ ¿qué tal si me dejan uno que otro review?owo onegaai~!**


	9. NA

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!**

**Este es un aviso especial:**

**Lamento muchísimo hacerlos esperar por tanto tiempo, pero entre a la Universidad hace unas semanas y ha absorbido todo mi hermoso tiempo. Pero prometo de aquí a unos días escribir los demás capítulos de esta historia y de mis otros dos fics: _La tempesta nuvola y Anhelando la primavera._**

**De verdad gracias por su paciencia y lamento si lo ilusiono con esta publicación uwu.**

**Con amor y cariño.**

**Andre~!***


	10. Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¡Como lo prometí entre ayer y hoy publicaría capítulos nuevos!**

**Pero les tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias.**

**La mala: Mi queridísima historia I don't wanna be in love termina aquí. Ya que me puse a pensar y caí en cuenta de que… ¡el titulo de la historia no da con el final que espero! Uno todo romántico y bello, pero…**

**La buena: Tendrá continuación y el nuevo capítulo de la continuación ya está hecho solo tengo que buscar un nombre y créanme lo subiré hoy por que lo hare hoy!**

**Además necesito ayuda en una pequeñísima cuestión.**

**En este capítulo notaran que M.M no tiene una gran participación (y tampoco es que sea una FAN de ella pero hare que entre más en la siguiente historia) notaran distanciamiento, claro y muchas cuestiones más así que dependiendo de lo que lean díganme:**

**¿Qué desean que haya en la continuación de esta historia (que créanme ame y amo con toooodo mi corazón)?**

**Espero con muchísimas ansias su respuesta!**

**Mientras lean este capítulo y pasen a leer la continuación para que tengan idea de que puede ser :D**

**Bueno para no hacer más largo esto los dejo con el último capítulo de esta parte!**

**Disclaimer: les comente que me había caído de la cama, lastimado un tobillo y para variar se había esfumado mi sueño de ser la dueña de KHR? Bueno si no se los comente…ya saben ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.<strong>

_**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (?)**_

_**[2:47am.]**_

No había dormido nada.

Tampoco quería hacerlo…era como tener pesadillas en plena madrugada de un Jueves de finales de Octubre.

Esperaba que las cosas sean diferentes, que solo lo anterior haya sido una pesadilla.

No quería saber de chicos.

No quería volver a creer.

Todos mienten.

Todos son lo de siempre.

Una escoria viviente.

Esperpentos andantes.

_Neandertales_ completos.

Era el colmo. Era lo último que le sucedía. Se acabó.

No más cuentos sobre el agua que se lleva el viento.

No más sonrisas falsas de situaciones falsas.

No más.

Como diría _Penny_…

_No anymore._

Esta fue la gota que derramó su destino, que derramó Cupido.

Adiós amor, adiós chicos.

_Hola soltería, viva felicidad._

-.-

_**[3:10 am.]**_

Fran no sabía cómo es que todo había terminado de esta manera.

Había logrado hacer que de alguna manera Haru sepa todo, _todo_ hacerca de sus sentimientos, de él, de _ellos_.

Y le viene a pasar esto.

M.M…

―_Franie, déjame entrar._― Demandaba una voz femenina caprichosa y cansada.

Fran no dijo nada siguió acostado en su cama sin hacer caso.

Luego de su repentina aparición, se le lanzó encima y como si solo estuviesen ellos dos y nadie más…lo besó.

Sip…

Y claro que no estaban solos.

Mukuro no podía parpadear…

La quijada de Bel se cayó en un santiamén.

Las cejas de Viper casi le dan la vuelta a la cabeza.

Y Haru…

No dijo nada.

No mostró nada.

Sólo agachó la cabeza, llamó a Yamamoto y se fue.

Para cuando él logró despegar a M.M de encima y fue a buscarla…ya era tarde.

Muy tarde.

Ella se había ido. Y eso significaba sólo una cosa…

_Lo echó a perder por completo._

Soltó un suspiro pesado y tomo su celular. Haría una llamada de auxilio.

― _¿Aló?― _dijo la voz detrás de la línea.

―Sempai…puedes conseguirme un nuevo departamento…―no podía pedirle más…

No podía pensar en nada más.

El amor es un arma tan letal que un dia te hipnotiza con colores maravillosos, vida, placer, esperanza, fe, confianza…pero al siguiente puede clavarte un puñal por la espalda y terminar matándote de dolor, agonía, sufrimiento, odio y pena…

-.-

_**[3.35 am]**_

Tomó su reproductor, algo bueno debía de tener dentro ¿no?

Se puso sus audífonos y presionó _play_.

Menuda coincidencia.

"_It was twenty years ago today,  
>Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play<br>They've been going in and out of style  
>But they're guaranteed to raise a smile<br>So may I introduce to you  
>The act you've known for all these years<br>Sgt. __Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band"_

Era nada más y nada menos que una de las mejores canciones de todos los tiempos en el continente Americano claro, aunque digamos las culturas llegan a otras.

Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, de The Beatles.

Buena canción, no era para nada triste…pero tenía algo que le recordaba a algo…

Su memoria se encendió en ese mismo instante.

Se levanto guardando su pequeño iPod en el bolsillo de su pantalón y busco en el aparador un libro, uno de los mejores que había leído.

Americano, claro.

_The Lonely Hearts Club_.

Ese era el titulo de su gran libro.

Eso era.

Esa era la respuesta.

Club de los corazones solitarios al estilo Japonés.

No se puede pedir más, no se hace más, es así de sencillo.

Su lema de hoy en adelante será ese.

Así que chicos…prepárense, ya que mujer en negativa masculina…es no solo un reto…es más bien un imán especial.

-.-

Por suerte y era sábado.

Por suerte y su Sempai lo salvó.

Por suerte y M.M se largó con su estúpido mentor.

Pero…por su mala suerte…

No sabía cómo acercarse a ella.

Llevaba casi treinta minutos y más fuera de su casa, no sabía si quería verlo o no, no sabía cómo había amanecido, no sabía nada y eso le estaba calentando el cerebro.

Pero bien, era ahora o nunca…más bien, _jamás._

Tocó el timbre tres veces.

-.-

No había dormido nada, tenía unas ojeras increíbles, en su cuarto se escuchaba la melodía perfecta de _The Beatles_, por aquí y por allá; su padre se había despedido hace dos horas, tenía que irse a un pequeño viaje no tan largo de negocios y había dejado algo de desayuno en la refrigeradora.

Y ahora tocaban el timbre de su casa, no era algo que sucediese todos los sábados en la mañana pero tenía que ir a ver quien era.

Se levantó con pereza y presionó el botón de _pause_ en su iPod.

No se había ni arreglado el cabello pero decidió abrir rápido la puerta para irse y dormir por lo menos dos horas.

El sueño se le quitó cuando vio a la persona en frente suyo.

Fran no sabía qué hacer.

Hasta recién despierta de dormir se la veía hermosa.

Claro según él.

Haru quería esconderse en un pozo sin fondo.

―Buenos…días― dijo Fran mientras desviaba un poco la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

― Buenas, ¿se te ofrece algo?

Cortante…según Fran.

Perfecto…según Haru.

―Ayer…se fue sin decir nada Miura-san― sabía a qué venía lo anterior.

_Estaba enojada._

―Bueno decidí que como la función había acabado debía tomarme un descanso― sonrió de oreja a oreja.

No se la pondría fácil.

Y él lo notó.

No aguantaba, se sentía mal, triste, perdido, y de paso ¿esto?

No, no lo aguantaría.

―Está bien…―dio media vuelta y se fue.

A Haru se le hizo un nudo en el estomago pero…

Era lo mejor.

Para ambos.

Por ahora.

-.-

Andaban de encubiertos, viendo que pasaba, que sucedía.

No podían permitir que todo el esfuerzo invertido en esos dos llegara a esto, es decir, a nada.

No lo permitirían.

Aunque tengan que hacer lo que sea.

Amarrarlos barriga con barriga, dejarlos encerrados en un armario, hacer que se pierdan juntos.

No interesaba que.

Pero debían moverse, y rápido.

―Bel… ¿estás completamente seguro de que debemos hacer esto?― la única que no estaba convencida del todo era Viper.

Conocía a Fran, conocía a Haru y sabía que todo esto de gustarse, el romanticismo, y bla bla entre ellos era muy rápido, no llevaban ni más de cuatro meses conociéndose.

Cuando ella estuvo con Bel había pasado más de medio año escolar.

―No lo sé…en realidad― Bel estaba como que no quería la cosa.

Era cierto que la Rana andaba bien clavada con la plebeya.

Pero…él también pensaba eso.

Además eran adolescentes.

Toda la vida por delante.

Ni que él mismo se vaya a casar con Viper… ¿no?

Y hablando de romanticismo, rupturas, veneno de amor, _venganza._

Viper…había recordado cierta cosita.

Sabía que Bel aun la recordaba aún, era obvio, se cuidaba muy bien la espalda.

Así que dejaría pasar más tiempo.

Ya sucederá. Ya se las cobraría.

-.-

El amor es solamente una herramienta que la gente usa para poder sentirse acompañado, vivo, feliz, o para darle sentido a su existencia.

Pero…

¿Qué hay de malo con los solteros?

La vida de soltero es placentera, es vivaz, no fugaz, esperanzada, única, divertida, excitante, perfecta.

La vida de soltero es _libertad._

El amor…el amor es…

Insomnio.

Mentira.

Demonio.

Guerra perdida.

Llanto.

Minutos perdidos.

Ingrato.

El amor…es eso y muchas cosas más.

Por eso…y porque es así…y porque no cambiara.

Haru hizo algo muy…pero muy radical…

―Bien Haru…hazlo…― se miró al espejo…se quedo allí un rato…y al final…soltó.

―Yo Haru Miura…juro solemnemente olvidarme de los chicos, dejar de lado al amor, nada de ilusiones, nada de suspiros, nada…de nada…desde hoy…yo no buscare eso…se acabaron los hombres para mí…Ay…Kami… ¡me haré monja!― dijo mientras se lanzaba a la cama para ahogar sus penurias con su fiel amiga. La almohada.

El club de los corazones solitarios…

Además de Penny y sus amigas, entraba ella también.

Se supone que sería lo mejor que haría en su vida.

Soltería.

Una parte de su mente esperaba que ella estuviese en lo correcto, la otra…bueno ya saben la negatividad que suele contener la mente femenina en cosas relacionadas con el traicionero amor cuando no es color de rosa sino un pálido gris.

Pero chicas como Haru…no dan marcha atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamentablemente el final llego. TwT pero que mejor que terminarlo con una canción de los grandes Beatles :D<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Muy crudo?**

**¿Muy raro?**

**¿Muy sacado del tema?**

**No se ._. Opinen! D: espero de verdad de verdad les haya gustado mucho tanto como a mí me encanto hasta ahora la historia ya saben que continuara y créanme que quisiera seguirla pero es mejor darle algo de emoción con más situaciones diferentes alejadas de la adolescencia (comprendan la estoy dejando atrás ._. ya tengo 18! D: soy mayor de edad ya!)**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews a:_ Tsuki-chan, minarf26, Rosii, Drake99999, GriisleChan, Iana Walker, GokuderaHasune, StarlesSxNightX, Kurousagii, MikeXD7._**

**Gracias a ustedes y a los que ponían la historia como favoritas en sus perfiles es que he decidido hacer una continuación y prometo no decepcionarlos con la que sigue que estoy segura tendrá más acción y emoción.**

**Si no logran verla publicada hasta la noche es porque me fui a la U ._. (si mi horario es taaaan asqueroso que tengo clases en la mañana y en la noche ._.)**

**Gracias de verdad por todo.**

**Los quiero muchísimo a toooodos ustedes!**

**Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Andre~!***

**[VTQueenTheRiiper]**

**PS: ahm si ven algún HORROR de ortografía lo lamento muchísimo ._.**


End file.
